The Slave to the Ring
by The Archfiend
Summary: The stories say that there was only 14 in the quest to The Lonely Mountain but there was in fact 15. This is the tale of the 15th member and role she had to play in their struggle against darkness from foes and within themselves. Is she what they know about her the truth or has the enemy truly got his spies everywhere? OC/Thorin, Tauriel/Kili, Bilbo/Fili, Ori/Dwalin & Nori/Bofur
1. Achlys and Alina

**Disclaimer - I only own my OC everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

**The Slave To The Ring : An Unexpected Love**

**Achlys and Alina**

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

* * *

A grey clad wizard approached, a woman sitting in the corner of the Prancing pony. Her face hidden under a thick, red elven cloak, a few loose blonde curls could be seen peeking out of the hood.

"Achlys?" He asked. The woman visibly flinched

"I do not go by that name and I haven't for the last 3,000 years, Gandalf the Grey." She replied looking up to the aged wizard her bright, violet eyes filled with hidden meaning. "I prefer the name Alina."

"Your changed allegiance means a changed name?" He asked

"I was never his ally I was his slave, the rings slave or have you forgotten your history wizard and it was Lord Elrond who gave me my name." She spat.

He sat down opposite to her "Are you familiar with Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Of course, I fought with him for Moria and I was at the Lonely Mountain when Smaug destroyed Dale." She slowly lowered her hood, revealing a young woman whose beauty surpassed that of the elves, her pale skin was unmarked and unearthly, her cupid bow lips where a deep rose, her wide, violet eyes where heavily framed by long, thick eyelashes. Gandalf was taken back momentarily.

"He is going to take the Lonely Mountain back."

"No, he can't!" She shouted, she lowered her tone when people turned to look at her, "It's a suicide mission, he's be dead before he took the mountain, the orcs are moving, looking for the last in the line of Durin."

"Exactly why we have need for a Polymorphus, to take down the dragon."

Alina started to laugh at the wizard. "You need a black arrow to take down, Smaug and a crack shot, not me." She leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, but Thorin refuses to go without you."

"Why, I haven't seen him in nearly 50 years?"

"I never try to read to deeply into the minds of a dwarf." He smiled

"There isn't much there, trust me I know." She smiled slightly back at him, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Will you help him?"

"If I chose to where is this little adventure starting?"

"Bag End, The Shire, the house of one Master Bilbo Baggins."

"A hobbit?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Four days hence." Gandalf replied

"Very well, wizard you shall know my decision on the day."

* * *

"What did she say?" Thorin asked Gandalf at Bad End.

"She said it was a suicide mission and that the Orcs are looking for you."

"Not her?"

"They believe she is dead and she prefers that."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting company Master Baggins?" Thorin asked

"No of course not, a normal self-respecting person doesn't visit at this time." Bilbo grumbled as he opened the door to a dog with a red cloak in its mouth; it slid round Bilbo and placed the cloak in Thorin's lap. Thorin pulled the cloak to its full length and placed it over the shoulders of the dog, which turned into Alina; she stayed crouched for a second before standing up to her full 5'7 height, then she shrunk to 5' to fit comfortably within the hobbit hole. At that point Bilbo fainted again; Alina looked down at him and smirked.

"Oh, yes, Gandalf the bravery of a Hobbit, tell me what is going to happen when he encounters Smaug?" Alina teased

Gandalf refused to answer, Thorin's mouth twitched slightly.

"Boys I suggest you close your mouths." She grinned directing it to Kili and Fili. The younger of the two blushed deeply, her smile widened at this. "So where do I sign, oh, King under the Mountain to be." She bowed teasingly. Thorin just raised his eyebrow at her antics. "Oh come on Thorin crack a smile, please for me." She begged but was ignored; she stuck her tongue out at him, which caused Kili to laugh she turned to face him grinning. She quickly read over the agreement, before passing it back to Balin.

"None of this applies to me, I have no interest in gold or treasure and a dragon isn't going to kill me." She shrugged

"Wait what do you mean?" Kili asked

"I can't be killed, there is only two ways I can, and they are if the ring of power is destroyed or at the hands of the barer of Narsil." She replied

"The ring was lost and there is no king of Gondor." Gandalf cleared up.

"Exactly." She smiled weakly, as pain filled up in her eyes.

"So you're immortal?" Fili asked

"Yes for the time being." She replied

"What does that mean?" Thorin asked

"You know I can not reveal too much of the future, Thorin, bad things happen otherwise." She turned to meet his gaze.

"You are as much help as the elves." He smirked

"Yes but at least I offer my help and elves are not all that bad, the elves of Rivendell are my family remember." She answered unfazed by Thorin's gaze; she moved close to him and gently kissed his lips before turning her attention to the now stirring Bilbo.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Baggins, Alina." She offered him her hand

"You, you were a …" Bilbo started

"A dog, yes too many people looking for me to take another form." She replied coolly

"But, how, what are you?" He asked

"I'm a polymorphus, the only of my kind." She smiled warmly. "So are you joining us Mr Baggins on our suicidal quest to kill a dragon, evade an Orc army and put a king on a throne?"

"No." he answered

"Tut tut I'm disappointed; Gandalf your burglar truly has the heart of a lion." She stated sarcastically. She stood up and moved to the door regaining her true height. "You'll find me in the forest; I don't like the smell around here."

"What's wrong with the smell?" Bilbo asked

"It's too pure and full of laughter, it makes me feel nauseous, goodnight boys." With that she was gone.

"Well that was unexpected." Stated Balin

"Yes, I didn't think that she would come." Thorin replied his fingers tracing where their lips had met.

* * *

**Please read and review of what you think and if you like it follow and favourite**

**\- The Archfiend**


	2. The Truth of Creation

**The Truth of Creation**

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king._

* * *

"So Alina, do you think Bilbo will come?" Kili asked causing his pony to catch up with her horse, Waeloren the current lord of the horses.

"Yes Kili I think he will." Alina laughed, kicking Waeloren to ride next to Thorin.

"I seriously doubt he will turn up Lina." Thorin told her

"Do you want to put your money when your mouth is Thorn?" Alina winked

His mouth twitched "Very well." He winked back.

Alina grinned as they fell into a comfortable silence there was a shout behind them

"Wait."

The company stopped and turned to see Bilbo Baggins running towards them.

"Wait, I want to come." He said breathlessly.

Alina turned to look at Thorin her violet eyes filled with glee; he rolled his icy blue eyes at her satisfaction of winning the bet.

"Get him a pony." Thorin ordered. She heard Bilbo protest before Kili and Fili grabbed him and put him on a pony. The dwarves began throwing coins around to each other, Alina coughed and held her hand out to Thorin, he grumbled as he put the bag of coins into her hands.

"Why thank you Thorn." She teased and turned Waeloren to ride with Kili and Fili, she found the brothers company amusing they teased each other mercilessly.

As dark began to fall Alina began to grow nervous, she constantly scanned their surroundings. She found herself moving closer to Thorin.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently

"Darkness is rising Thorn, I feel it, the Orcs are growing bolder and they are much more dangerous than before." She answered

"Since when is Alina Farrien scared of Orcs." Thorin teased

"I have more to fear from Orcs and creatures of Mordor than you could ever have, Thorin Oakensheild, I'm a traitor remember there's a higher bounty for my head than yours." Alina's eyes darkened they found Thorin's he saw a past far more painful than his own and he realised he knew nothing about the past of the woman who had been in his life since just after his fifth name day so many years ago.

"Thorin don't you think it's time we stopped for the night." Gandalf asked

"Yes." Thorin replied tearing his eyes away from Alina's captivating gaze.

* * *

Kili and Fili were tormenting Bilbo about night raids from Orcs.

"Do you think an Orc night raid is a joke?" Thorin snapped

"Uncle we didn't mean anything by it." Kili protested

"Of course you didn't you know nothing of the world." Thorin scowled

"Thorn, would you prefer them to be, would you prefer them to be like us, cruel and filled with darkness." Alina asked. He didn't answer and walked off; Alina sighed and plopped down between the brothers as Balin began telling Bilbo, Thorin's tale.

"What are you?" asked Kili gently

"Female." She teased leaning her head back and closing her eyes a small smirk graced her lips.

"No race, I'd say elf but elves hate dwarves and dwarves hate elves and uncle doesn't hate you."

"I am neither Dwarf, Elf, Man, Orc nor Hobbit. I have no race, I wasn't born I was made, made to be the perfect weapon to destroy and oppress Middle Earth."

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm faulty, I have a conscience and I did everything in my power to hinder the darkness, the creature that created me in the fires of Orodruin, using the metal of the ring of power, the blood of the Witch King, the scale of a dragon and the flesh of line of Gondor's king, I live as long as the ring does or the line of Gondor is re-established and they kill me."

"Do you want to die?" Fili asked

"Yes, the first eighty years of my life was hell and I have no reasons to live, I do not have a mate or children, I have descendents that I wish were never stepped out of the darkness from the filth they crawled from." She replied with venom

"Why would you want your descendents dead?" Thorin asked

"After I was made clear that I was completely useless for what I was created for I spent the next sixty years being an Orc baby maker before Elrond found me and took pity on me and took me to Rivendell and repaired the damage of sixty years of rape, torture and pushing the creatures I despise out of me. Do you want to know something Thorn, Azog descends from me that foul creature who took everything from you and those sitting around me and destroyed the only people I called family his line comes from me after yet another Orc tied me down and forced himself on me." There was a silence as Alina told them the darkest part of her past.

* * *

**Dun dun! What do you think?**

**\- The Archfiend**


	3. Confessions

**I want to thank Ogregal, and SpartanEra who favourite and followed, to PeriAce who favourite and to JustARegularUnicorn(Cool names by the way) and anime-aquarion-fan for following**

* * *

**Confessions**

_Seek for the Sword that was broken:_

_In Imladris it dwells;_

_There shall be counsels taken_

_Stronger than Morgul-spells._

_There shall be shown a token_

_That Doom is near at hand,_

_For Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

_And the Halfling forth shall stand._

* * *

Alina could no longer bare the silence and the looks of pity. She stood up quickly and unclasped her cloak and turned into a phoenix and flew up into the night sky.

"Where is she going?" asked Bilbo

"She does not want pity from any of you; she gets enough of that from Elrond as she puts it, the past is that she is no longer a servant of darkness, she is no longer Achlys." replied Gandalf.

Thorin walked back to the group "It's time we got some sleep, I'll take first watch." The rest of the company settled down for the night, Bofur put more wood on the fire before settling down for the night. Thorin picked up Alina's cloak and settled down for his watch.

A few hours passed when a twig snapped, Thorin's head turned instantly to the sound, Alina in the form of a dog came into view. She put her head on Thorin's lap he softly stroked her copper fur. She nudged his leg, he placed the cloak over her, she turned back into her normal form, and she laid her head back on to the dwarf's leg. There was a comfortable silence between them.

Thorin broke this "Why did you never tell me?"

She sighed "Thorn it's the darkest part of my past, and I'd prefer it to stay just that the past but it keeps coming back to bite me on the arse."

Thorin chuckled "It doesn't matter to me but I don't want you to suffer in silence Lina."

"I'm not suffering you annoying dwarf, yes I have night terrors sometimes but there is natural herbs that I always have on me that can give me a dreamless sleep. Thorn I was born in darkness but I chose the light as should you."

"You call this venture a suicide mission but yet you're still here. Why?"

"I'd never let you go to your death alone, Thorn never you mean to much to me for that even if we haven't seen each other for the last 50 years but that was my fault."

"Where were you?" he asked

"Here there and everywhere, I was looking for Thráin, I found nothing I'm sorry and Elrond had me teaching a ranger named Strider the ways of old."

"I didn't expect to hear any news after 60 years, my father is dead, and who is this Strider?"

"The future king of Gondor, he is last in his line if he perishes before the sword is renewed I will never find peace."

"Why do you long for death?" Thorin asked

"I have no reason to want to live, if I did then maybe I'd want to live but Thorn I have no mate and no children I would gladly call my own. I am so alone, it's ironic Alina means bright or alone and Achlys means darkness." Alina turned to look up at him

"My nephews are quite taken with you."

Alina laughed "They are children Thorn, could you see me loving them as anything other than that, my heart was stolen by another a long time ago but I never told them and I probably never will."

"Who?"

"That is my secret and I'm not telling you." She playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

He chuckled quietly but let it slide; he would find out who had stolen her heart and ensure that they were good enough for his Lina. He mentally shook himself she wasn't his and would never be, he was a child to her just like his nephews.

"Has anyone stolen your heart Thorn?" she asked quietly as if she didn't want to know the answer.

He sighed gently "The one who has held my heart for over 100 years will never feel the same towards me."

"Why?" She asked turning to look into his eyes he prayed to Valar that his eyes did not show the truth. "Is it an elf?" she joked Thorin missed the pain in her voice.

"Something like that." He answered turning away from the only one he could ever see himself being happy with. He turned back round when her breathing had slowed and she had curled herself closer to him.

* * *

When he was sure that she was in fact asleep he quietly whispered "I love you Lina, I always have and always will."

"I love you too." She mumbled in her sleep quietly enough for only Thorin to hear. His heart almost stopped and he dared himself to hope that they were her true feelings.

Two very mischievous dwarves heard their uncles confession, they both grinned at one another.

"I do believe Kíli we have our work cut out for us." Fíli whispered to his brother who grinned and nodded in agreement before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Alina awoke to find herself wrapped around a sleeping Thorin Oakenshield, she flushed red in embarrassment. Movement to her left caught her eye, Kíli was waking Bombur, and he felt her scrutiny he turned and winked at her before looking at his uncle then proceeded to wake the ginger haired dwarf. She shook of her cloak and transformed into an eagle and flew off. Kíli exchanged a look with his brother.

Thorin awoke at the loss of the warmth around his body. He sat up and looked for Alina.

"She left about 20 minutes ago Uncle." Fíli told him quietly

"Where did she go?"

"She turned into an eagle and flew off."

A screech from above quietened their discussion, four large trout where dropped in front of the fire before a large eagle landed in front of Thorin. He placed the cloak around the bird. Alina smiled at him when she turned back.

"Breakfast fit for a king." She winked

Thorin cracked a small smile which caused her whole face to light up. She began humming to herself as she gutted the trout. Kíli plopped down next to her on one side and Fíli sat next to her on the other.

"Will you sing for us?" Kíli asked

"I haven't sung for an audience for 65 years." Her eyes found Thorin who was feigning disinterest.

"Please." He begged

She laughed "Very well, we don't want a prince of the line of Durin to beg do we?"

She began to sing quietly then grew louder as her confidence grew her eyes never once leaving Thorin who wasn't looking at her but had his eyes closed listening to her sing.

_"Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

Kíli and Fíli saw the hurt in her eyes as she finished. They looked to where she was staring. Their uncle stood stiffly then began barking orders for everyone to start packing up. She dropped her gaze as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Kíli gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, her tear filled eyes found his. He drew her into a hug she quietly whispered into his ear

"Thank you, but don't tell him, he doesn't feel the same and my heart cannot take his rejection." She pulled away her eyes pleading. Kíli was torn he wanted nothing more to tell her the truth, but he nodded gently. She smiled softly then she gave the wooden spoon to Bombur as she moved towards the small stream to freshen up and remove the smell of trout from her long fingers. Bilbo quietly walked up to her

"That was a beautiful song."

"Thank you Bilbo, Lady Galadriel taught me it when I visited Lothlórien, she told me only to sing it when the one my heart desires is near, I have only ever sung it once before."

"It's Thorin isn't it?" He asked softly

She glanced at the King who was too far away to hear and nodded.

"Why don't you tell him?" he asked

"Dwarves only love once Bilbo and his heart belongs to another he told me that he had lost his heart over 100 years ago but they did not feel the same which is the cruellest joke the gods could play on any dwarf." He heard the sorrow in her voice for their leader; he nodded and slowly walked away.

* * *

Alina mounted Waeloren with a heaviness in her heart, the rest of the company noticed her lack of enthusiasm, the ones oblivious to the truth thought it was her confession which upset her, Thorin believed she missed her lover which he had no doubt was an elf but Kíli, Fíli, Gandalf and Bilbo kept giving her worried glances. Even Waeloren chattering away to her in her head could not lift her spirits. The dwarfs decided to begin talking about males and females they had taken as lovers over the years, Alina shut them out she did not want to know who Thorin had lain with.

Bofur called "What about you Alina?"

"I haven't taken a lover in 400 years." She answered honestly, Thorin turned to look at her, and he saw the truth in her eyes.

"What really? Why? And who was the last?" he asked

"Yes really, I never found anyone I wanted to be intimate with that wanted me as well and an Elf." Alina answered

"An Elf! Wow you have bad taste, why?" he continued

She laughed "He was gentle but there was no pity in him that everyone insisted giving me, well once you have tried one elf you have tried them all."

"Who?" Thorin asked

She raised her eyebrow and a smiled slowly "Not telling, I don't kiss and tell Master Dwarf."

"Is he your mate or was he?" Ori asked

"I don't have a mate and I never have, he was gracious but I never loved him, he despises me know because of my association with his son and dwarves, apparently I'm a bad influence." She smirked

"Did he love you?" Ori asked

She laughed loudly a that "No, he incapable of love, if anything the only thing he loves is himself he very rarely shows his own son the emotion, never mind me. Thorn do not worry about my loyalty, it will always be to you." She finally met his gaze.

"I expect no different." He snapped before turning back round

Those who were watching her saw her visibly deflate at Thorin's dismissal. Balin shook his head at the stubborn dwarf who lead them.

* * *

Alina slowly grew bored and took of her cloak and turned into a kestrel, she flew and landed on Kíli's shoulder and started pulling his hair and nipping at his ears. He shouted in protest and brushed her off. She proceeded to do this to the entire company. After Dwalin had threatened to stuff her, she moved to Thorin's shoulder and rubbed her head against his face. He sighed and asked quietly

"Are you finished annoying my company and have decided to annoy me?"

She let out a caw of defiance and nipped his nose affectionately. She settled comfortably against his neck and fell asleep. He chuckled quietly at the kestrel on his shoulder and led his pony towards where they were camping for the night.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please read and review I'd like to know what you think.**

**The song is a Thousand Years by Christina Perri and the poems are all works by J.R.R. Tolkien and sadly I own nothing but if I did my favourite characters wouldn't have died I openly sobbed in the cinema for 30 minutes and I am not ashamed to admit it!**

**-The Archfiend**


	4. Songs of the Heart

**Songs of the Heart**

_Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go _

_To heal my heart and drown my woe. _

_Rain may fall and wind may blow, _

_And many miles be still to go _

_But under a tall tree I will lie,_

_And let the clouds go sailing by._

Claws and nails raked at her bare skin. She felt the cool bite of blades breaking her skin leaving trails of blood in their wake causing her to whimper. Then the laughing started, it was cold and mocking, without emotion. She opened her eyes and regretted it instantly, Thorin stood over her, she saw the others around her either clawing at her remaining clothing or cutting her skin with their blades. Thorin brushed his sword between her legs, she cried out and tried to move away but the others quickly restrained her. He began to speak, but not in the common tongue or his native dwarven tongue but her native dark tongue, the black speech of Mordor.

"Little whore, I will have you, then all of my men will have you, then we will split you from navel to nose and feast on your flesh and use your blood as wine." Then he lunged at her.

* * *

Alina gasped awake, she took in a few deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart. The night before she had been blessed with a dreamless sleep and when she was on Thorin's shoulder but it seemed her nightmares were back with a vengeance. This was far darker and terrifying than anything she had dreamt in many years. She tried to reassure herself that it was only a dream, Thorin and his company would never hurt her. She moved from her bed roll to the small fire that still blazed, she found a pan and poured in a measure of milk then added honey, camomile and a few other herbs and flowers that aided sleep and gave one a peaceful mind. She looked towards her bed roll and dismissed going back to it, one night terror was enough tonight. Once the milk had heated, she poured it into a flask and moved towards where Balin had taken up his watch.

"Can't sleep lassie?" he asked

"No, neither do I want to." She replied folding her legs to sit near him.

"What woke yah, it wasn't me was it, or can you sense Orcs, I must wake Thorin." He stood to wake the king; Alina grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"It was neither you nor Orcs. It was a night terror, I get them often enough, most of them are memories, this one however wasn't one." Alina told him quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She smiled taking a sip of the milk, she felt herself slowly relax. "Go to bed, Balin, I'll take watch, one of us should get some sleep and it isn't going to be me."

"Why thank you lassie, Thorin's on the next watch."

She simply nodded she had no intention of waking Thorin or anyone else for that matter. She quietly began humming tunes that she had learned from all corners of Middle Earth as she watched over the others while they slept.

* * *

"Balin why didn't you wake me?" Thorin thundered

"The lass said she would." He replied looking towards Alina who was packing away her things while joking and laughing with Kíli and Fíli.

"Alina." Thorin called

"U Oh, you're in trouble." Kíli grinned

Alina smirked "He's going to shout at me for getting a full night's sleep, I don't understand Dwarves." the brothers laughed at her comment on their uncle.

"Thorin, you shouted." Alina smiled

"Why didn't you wake me after Balin's watch ended?" Thorin practically growled

"I didn't need the sleep, everyone else does, especially you, you are leading us Thorn."

"The dark circles under your eyes tell me otherwise."

Alina's hand went to the bruises under her eyes. She took a calming breath and made them disappear. "That better?" She asked

Thorin turned away grumbling something about her being more stubborn that a dwarf and that she was as hard headed as an elf. She smiled softly, she turned and skipped to saddle Waeloren, Dori grumbled something about her being too happy for a morning. This caused her to laugh as she began humming to herself.

* * *

They had been travelling most of the morning before Ori asked "Alina will you sing again like you did the other night."

She smiled "Only if Thorin sings The Rains of Castamere." Her smile grew to a grin as it would be very unlikely for him to sing it as she knew his disliking of it.

Her smile faltered as he began to sing and she just sat and listened.

"_And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my Lord, as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere,_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear._

_Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, with not a soul to hear._

_And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere,_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear._

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear."_

He turned to look at her; she was smiling softly at the memory of her teaching him the song in a time where she was truly happy.

"Your promise I believe, was to sing Alina." Thorin broke through her memories

"Oh yes." She gentle cleared her throat

"_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brother's souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father oh stand by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side high_

_And if we should die tonight_

_We should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father oh_

_Prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you'll remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall then_

_Surely I'll do the same_

_Confined in mountain halls_

_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father oh_

_Hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you'll remember me_

_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns then_

_My brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_

_And I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_I see fire _

_Oh, you know I saw a city burning out_

_And I see fire _

_Feel the heat upon my skin_

_And I see fire _

_And I see fire_

_Burn auburn on the mountain side"_

Gandalf saw a tear trail down her cheek as her memories took her to the dragon who had stolen the place she once called home.

"Well that was depressing." Bofur commented

Alina laughed "You never said it had to be cheerful, you sing something, I know sing the song you wound Bilbo up with."

"_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!" _Kíli sang

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" _Fíli crooned

Then everyone sang_ "Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Alina giggled slightly, and then the rest of the company burst out laughing including Thorin. She kicked Waeloren to catch up to Thorin.

"Are you in a better mood now Master Dwarf?" She asked still smiling, she reached over and gently tugged on his braid "They need redoing, Thorn, can't have a king looking scraggly now can we?" she teased gently

"Don't think I have forgotten, Lina, why did you take everyone's watch?"

She sighed "I had a nightmare, okay."

"A nightmare caused you to take watch." He asked incredibly

"I don't have to answer to you." She spat, he grasped her arm before she could turn away

"I'm sorry, it's private I am guessing." He asked she nodded; he reached out to brush her blonde curls behind her pointed elven like ears. "No wonder my nephews thought you were an elf." He chuckled his hand rested on her cheek; she instinctly leaned into his touch and sighed contently, her eyes flickered open at her sigh her eyes wide with fear of rejection but she saw in his eyes the same fear in her own and she dared hope that he felt the same as her.

"When you're finished courting her Thorin, do you mind telling us where we are going?" Bofur called causing them to spring apart. Thorin growled to himself, they heard a yelp; it seemed that Bofur had multiple things thrown at him from Kíli, Fíli, Gandalf and Balin . Alina glanced at Thorin with a small smile on her face she found it mirrored on him as he glanced at her and smiled at her. She began to sing

"_I must contain my anger, or I won't control my power_

_But gods! How long I've waited just to see this very hour! _

_It's just as well I'm not the one who calls the storm of fire _

_Or I would turn this battle plain into your funeral pyre! _

_The priests all say I must not hate but I will not pretend. _

_I saw the wreck you made of her, my Herald and my friend_

_The scars you left in flesh and soul will be so slow to fade_

_Oh, would I had your coward heart beneath my naked blade! _

_I must control my rage, or lose ability to plan, _

_I must direct the fight from here, not charging in the van. _

_As you will likewise do, no doubt, for all that you are cruel _

_And revel in shed blood and pain, I think you are no fool. _

_But in the name of all the gods, you're all that I despise, _

_Who planned to take by treachery my kingdom as your prize_

_My throne, my child, my people. All, you plotted to despoil_

_By tricks that only miracles enabled us to foil. _

_I must control my fury or let slip all that I've sought _

_But vengeance would not be enough for all the grief you've wrought. _

_Gods grant this day you fall beneath the steel of me and mine_

_And drink full deeply of defeat, that cold and bitter wine. _

_My crown is on my brow, my naked blade within my hand. _

_My army like an eager hound lies waiting my command. _

_With how you tortured, killed and lied revealed to them this day _

_By all the stars that ever shone, _

_By all the gods, known and unknown, _

_For Herald Kris and my Queen's Own _

_I swear that you will pay!"_

She received a round of applause before she began to sing again

"_Before I got to fighting (or when fighting got to me)_

_I looked to find examples on the field of chivalry_

_And I saw mighty arms much stronger than my arms could ever be_

_So I thought perhaps the field was not for me_

_But still I stayed and watched the fighting 'til one figure stood apart_

_In armour newly fashioned and a helm more pot than art_

_But each blow was thrown with honour and a lightness of the heart_

_So I took that step which soon became a start_

_'Cause she was not the biggest fighter nor one to raise a fuss_

_But I remember being proud that she was one of us_

_And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_

_But because of her I lift my sword with pride_

_She was ladylike and lively, not the type you would expect_

_With a braver heart than many he and a slot-shot to respect_

_I guess she'd once decided this was where she'd like to be_

_And I thought if she could do it, why not me_

_'Cause she was not the biggest fighter nor one to raise a fuss_

_But I remember being proud that she was one of us_

_And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_

_But because of her I lift my sword with pride_

_So now as I gather armour, bits and pieces here and there,_

_I think about examples: how you act, and what you dare_

_'Cause you never know who's watching or how far that story goes_

_And where'er that Lady is I hope she knows_

_'Cause she was not the biggest fighter, nor one to raise a fuss_

_But I remember being proud that she was one of us_

_And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_

_But because of her I lift my sword with pride_

_We may never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_

_But because of her I lift my sword with pride!"_

"I've never heard you sing that one." Thorin commented

"I heard it a few years ago in Rohan, while being a messenger between Rohan and Gondor." Alina replied softly

"You were a messenger for men?" He asked "Do you know anymore?" she heard the hope in his voice she quickly remembered a song that Celebrían sang to her during the storms when she first stepped foot in Rivendell.

"_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger, I am here tonight_

_Little child be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight and someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land and forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_

_Little child be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight and someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land and forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_

_For you know, once even I Was a little child_

_And I was afraid but a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown and these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know that nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land and forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning"_

"Where did you hear that one?" Balin asked

"That one I heard long ago and have not heard it for many years, the elf who sang it to me left for the undying lands after being captured by Orcs, she couldn't bare this world any longer." She replied

"Typical elf." Dwalin muttered

"Don't you dare bad mouth her, Celebrían is the only mother I have ever known, Dwalin, you would have not even drawn your axes before I'd have removed your head from your body if you speak badly about her again do you understand Master Dwarf." Alina's eyes flashed red; she felt a change in her head, her hand went to her head as she shook off Achlys rising. Dwalin's eyes narrowed at her.

She heard laughing that was trying to be muffled. She turned to look at Bofur and grinned at him causing him to burst out laughing, causing everyone in their company to laugh except Dwalin and Bilbo who was slightly afraid of Alina.

Fíli began singing causing his brother and the rest of the dwarves in the company to follow suit.

"_The world was young, the mountains green, _

_No stain yet on the Moon was seen, _

_No words were laid on stream or stone _

_When Durin woke and walked alone. _

_He named the nameless hills and dells; _

_He drank from yet untasted wells; _

_He stooped and looked in Mirrormere, _

_And saw a crown of stars appear, _

_As gems upon a silver thread, _

_Above the shadows of his head. _

_The world was fair, the mountains tall, _

_In Elder Days before the fall _

_Of mighty kings in Nargothrond _

_And Gondolin, who now beyond _

_The Western Seas have passed away: _

_The world was fair in Durin's Day. _

_A king he was on carven throne _

_In many-pillared halls of stone _

_With golden roof and silver floor, _

_And runes of power upon the door. _

_The light of sun and star and moon _

_In shining lamps of crystal hewn _

_Undimmed by cloud or shade of night _

_There shone forever fair and bright. _

_There hammer on the anvil smote, _

_There chisel clove, and graver wrote; _

_There forged was blade, and bound was hilt; _

_The delver mined, the mason built. _

_There beryl, pearl, and opal pale, _

_And metal wrought like fishes' mail, _

_Buckler and corslet, axe and sword, _

_And shining spears were laid in hoard. _

_Unwearied then were Durin's folk; _

_Beneath the mountains music woke: _

_The harpers harped, the minstrels sang, _

_And at the gates the trumpets rang. _

_The world is grey, the mountains old, _

_The forge's fire is ashen-cold; _

_No harp is wrung, no hammer falls: _

_The darkness dwells in Durin's halls; _

_The shadow lies upon his tomb _

_In Moria, in Khazad-dûm. _

_But still the sunken stars appear _

_In dark and windless Mirrormere; _

_There lies his crown in water deep, _

_Till Durin wakes again from sleep."_

Alina had joined in with their singing, Thorin's heart swelled with pride as he had taught her the song of Durin just as he had taught his nephews.

* * *

The day passed with all but Gandalf and Dwalin who still had not forgiven Alina for threatening him singing as well as some complaints about mud. Their trail found them close to a small village; Thorin sent Balin, Dwalin, Nori and Bofur to buy supplies.

"Uncle we found a hot springs can we go bathe?" asked Kíli

"We all can." Thorin replied he heard the hobbit moan in pleasure at the thought of a bath.

"Alina, we made you a drink." Ori gave Alina what smelt like berry tea, her nose smelt something else but she brushed it off and drank it quickly giving Ori her thanks.

A certain young Dwarf grinned at his brother who simply raised his eyebrows and mouthed "What have you done?" which caused his grin to widen.

* * *

Thorin looked around before asking "Where is Alina?"

"She went closer to the springs something about she'd seen enough naked dwarves for a lifetime." Kíli replied grinning.

Thorin turned north towards the source of the springs; he heard her singing softly to herself

"_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_

_"I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

_I am the voice, I am the voice"_

He came around the corner to find a very naked Alina in the spring, his eyes raked over her form, and his eyes found a tattoo on her back of Dwarven runes, before he could read it she whipped round as he had stepped on a twig.

"Thorin!" She exclaimed covering herself "Do you mind turning round?"

He did as she asked as she got out of the spring and pulled on her elven clothes.

"Did you get a good gawp?" She asked bitterly, he turned back around seeing the pain and self-loathing in her eyes.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He spoke quickly before he could stop himself.

"Really, even without a beard?" She asked not daring to meet his eyes

He lifted her face so her eyes met his own "Especially without a beard, Lina."

She smiled before wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into his bare chest. He gasped at her contact, but slowly lowered himself to the ground wrapping his arms around her. He heard her breathing increase as his heart hammered in his chest. She slowly pushed him down to lie on the grass. Her fingers began tracing the Dwarven tattoos on his chest, his breathing soon became hitched. She sat up above him, she bent down kissing his chest while her fingers drew lazy lines across it, and she moved up to kiss his neck, then up to his jaw.

"Your braids are truly beautiful." She whispered, he was unable to answer as desire overtook him. She brought her lips to his, she ran her tongue across his lips causing him to open his mouth, she sucked on his bottom lip causing him to moan, and he used his strength to roll her over on to her back and then reclaimed her mouth, her mouth tasted of berries and balm. He broke away the lust fleeting from his mind. Balm was an aphrodisiac, someone had slipped her it.

He moved away from her, she looked up at him confused through her lust filled eyes.

"Thorn?" she asked the confusion present in her voice

"Alina, you don't want this." He spoke distancing himself from her

"I know what I want Thorn and that's you." She stood to move to him

He put his hand up to stop her "Alina, someone has slipped you Balm, this is not real, and you don't want this."

"Balm, you're sure?" She asked as she shook the remaining fog around her mind.

"Yes." He answered as she sat back down and pulled her knees to her chest.

Thorin turned to walk away

"Wait please Thorn, don't go I need sleep and I can sleep when I'm near you, please." She begged

He moved to sit next to her, pulling his shirt over his head, he laid back on the grass, she moved slowly and rested her head on his chest. She was slowly slipping into sleep when he asked

"Who do you think did it?"

"Hmm?"

"Put the Balm in your drink."

"Kíli and Fíli, more likely just Kíli." She mumbled before falling asleep. Thorin got himself comfy before planning revenge on his nephews.

* * *

**Tutt tutt naughty Kili. Please tell me what you think**

**Songs in order**

**Rains of Castamere - Game of Thrones (Lannister song)**

**I see fire - Ed Sheeran**

**Blunt the Knives - The Hobbit**

**Battle Dawn - Mercedes Lackey **

**One of Us - Heather Dale**

**Lullaby for a Stormy Night - Vienna Teng**

**The Song of Durin - Tolkien's**

**The Voice - Celtic Women**

**I own none of them :(. Hope you had fun reading anyone want to suggest pairings I am open to suggestions**

**-The Archfiend**


	5. Rivendell

**Right quick Author's note, the speech in bold is in Dwarf and the speech _in bold and Italic_ is in elf.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing and there is a swear word aimed at our little archer, hey he deserves it sometimes **

**Oh and thanks for F &amp; F and thank you Guest for reviewing I now love you :)**

* * *

Rivendell

To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell

In glades beneath the misty fell,

Through moor and waste we ride in haste,

And whither then we cannot tell.

In the space of a day the dwarves had managed to be captured by Trolls and almost eaten. Naturally Thorin blamed Bilbo, which pissed Alina off royally. She had refused to talk to the stubborn dwarf king after he called Bilbo useless again. She followed the others into the troll cave, the dwarves drawn to the gold she looked at the weapons; Gandalf had already claimed the elven swords for himself and the stubborn ass. She noticed a bow of an old elven make. She picked it up as well as an elven dagger and looked around for the quiver which she found none; before she could look further she heard shouting. She climbed out of the cave to find Gandalf talking to Radagast by far her favourite wizard of Middle Earth. She pulled experimentally at the bowstring, both she and Kíli gasped as an arrow appeared pulling back with the bowstring.

"It cannot be." Alina wondered

She did not have time to think clearly before Wargs attacked, she shot of an arrow hitting one of the Wargs between the eyes as Thorin and Dwalin finished the other off after Kíli shot it. Radagast lead the Orc party away from the company using his rabbit sled. They all began running Alina encouraging Bilbo to keep running. They hid behind a large boulder, Alina knew they were getting closer to the hidden pass; she kept this knowledge from Thorin. Kíli shot a Warg its loud cry of pain alerted the others, Alina silence the beast using the dagger and went to kill the Orc before she could it spoke in Black tongue

"You traitor will die along with the dwarf scum you love." Thorin killed it before it could say anymore. She nodded at him and began using the bow to shoot arrows at the approaching Orcs.

"Run you idiots." She shouted pushing Bilbo forward.

"This way you fools." Gandalf shouted at the pass and proceeded to get the rest of the company down into the pass. Thorin shouted for Alina and Kíli to move from where they were firing.

"Kíli go I'll cover you, go." She shouted as she fired another shot and took down another Orc and Warg. Alina turned to run as she heard the horn of the warriors of Rivendell. She pushed Thorin down the hole and jumped down after him.

"There was no need to push me." Thorin complained. She grinned in response and began skipping down the pass longing to see the place that was once her home and those she called kin.

They walked through the pass, Gandalf announcing their location when they saw Rivendell.

"This was the plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin snarled

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield; the only ill will here is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf replied

"Do you think the elves will give our quest their blessing, they will try to stop us!" He retorted

"Of course they will but there questions that need to be answered, if this is going to work it need to be handled with tact, and respect and no small degree of charm which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf lead the way

Alina was to focused on their surrounding as she took in her home, it had been over ten years since she had seen it last. She knew the dwarves where gazing in wonder, she snuck up to Kíli and Fíli and said quietly as they looked over the edge of the pathway

"It is truly beautiful down there at the first rays of dawn." The brothers just sent her questioning looks before walking forward.

"_**Mithrandir**_." Lindir called

"Welcome to Rivendell, Thorin Oakenshield and Company." Another elf greeted them as Lindir and Gandalf spoke "Alina?" He questioned

"_**Elladan, brother**_." She greeted

"_**Father will be so happy you have returned. May I ask why are you in the company of Dwarves sister?**_**"** He asked looking towards her company. She laughed at him and drew him into an embrace.

Thorin cleared his throat "**Alina who is this**?" he asked

"**This is Elladan, son of Elrond Lord of Rivendell and who I call my brother**." She smiled at the stubborn dwarf.

Then the horn of the warriors of Rivendell, Thorin grabbed Alina and shouted "Close ranks" pushing her into the middle as the elves on horses circled them.

Then Elrond greeted "Gandalf"

"My Lord Elrond." They began to greet one another and speak of the Orcs being near the hidden pass.

Alina pushed past Thorin and Dwalin and drew Elrond into an embrace "_**Father**_" She spoke.

"_**Welcome home daughter**_." He responded softly

"Welcome Thorin, Son of Thráin." He greeted Thorin

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin replied

"You have your grandfather's baring; I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain and my daughter speaks often of you."

"Indeed he made no mention of you and I do not know your daughter." He replied

"_**And this is the one who has captured your heart, daughter**_." He spoke to Alina she blushed and looked down hiding a smile.

He asked the dwarves if they wanted food in the elf tongue

"What does he say, does he offer us insult?" Glóin asked outraged

"No Master Glóin he offers you food." Gandalf causing Alina to smile softy

The dwarves turned to each other.

"Well in that case lead on." Glóin answered

"_**Do you see yet why I find them adorable**_**?**" Alina asked her brother

"_**No and I probably never will**_." Elladan replied, she laughed at him and gently punched his arm causing him to smile.

"_**Come this way sister**__." _Elladan pulled Alina into a room and handed her an elven dress and headdress. She quickly slipped the clothing on and put her hair in the style of the elves. Her feet were bare and quickly caught up with her company. Kíli's mouth dropped open at the sight of her; she smiled gently at him and caught up to Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin. She saw the latter frown at her elven clothing. She frowned but brushed it off taking hold of Elrond's arm. He looked at her and patted her hand gently when he saw the longing in her eyes when she looked at Thorin.

"Thorin may I present my daughter well one of them, she is not mine my blood but mine all the same." Elrond gestured to Alina

"**Forgive me I did not know that he was your father**." Thorin spoke to her

"**There is nothing to forgive Thorin. I never told you.**" She replied softly

"Father where is Arwen and Elrohir?" She asked after her siblings

"They are visiting the Greenwood, my daughter, Thranduil and Legolas invited them." Alina stiffened at the mention of the elf king which didn't do unnoticed by Thorin.

"I had hoped to see them." She answered quickly

"I know my dear."

"Father is this bow the one I think it is?" She asked handing to her father the bow found in the troll cave.

He looked over it and pulled the bowstring "_**Sibeah I never thought I'd see this bow.**_"

"What is special about that bow?" Thorin asked

"It is the bow of the Huntress, for who I'm named after she gifted the bow to her elven offspring when she left for the undying lands over 10 millennia ago. It is practically a legend that is told to every elfling" Alina replied

"The Huntress was called Alina?" Thorin questioned

Alina laughed, it had turned bell like in the company of elves "No my dear Thorin, Farrien means daughter of the Huntress, Alina means bright." She softly swayed to the music from the elves as they walked to dinner. She shrunk in height and took Thorin's arm just as she had taken Elrond's. He glanced down but said nothing.

"Thank you for inviting us, I'm afraid I'm not dressed for dinner." Gandalf smiled at Elrond

"You never are." Elrond responded as they sat down to eat. Alina took a sip of the clear white wine that was cold to the taste; she smiled at the memory of her first drink, a dare by the twins. Thorin showed Elrond his sword

"This is Orcrist, the goblin cleaver, a famous blade made by the first elves of the west my kin, may it serve you well." Elrond told him giving him back his sword

He then took Gandalf's sword "This is Glamdring the sword of the King of Gondalin, they were forged for the Goblin wars, where did you find them?" he asked

"We found them in troll hoard on the Great East road just before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf told him

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked

"Excuse me." Thorin said before going to stand with his kin.

"Thirteen Dwarves and a Halfling, strange travelling companions Gandalf, Daughter." Elrond commented

"When do I have normal travelling companions?" Alina smiled before excusing herself to sit near Fíli.

At this point Bofur had decided he was going to sing.

"_There's an inn,"_ Alina grabbed Fíli and began dancing with him as the others sang and threw food.

"_There's an inn, there's a merry old inn _

_Beneath an old grey hill, _

_And there they brew a beer so brown _

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down _

_One night to drink his fill."_

Elrond looked at Gandalf while the said wizard look sheepish as they both watched Alina dance with the Dwarven Prince

"_The ostler has a tipsy cat _

_That plays a five-stringed fiddle; _

_And up and down he saws his bow _

_Now squeaking high, now purring low, _

_now sawing in the middle. _

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, _

_A jig that would wake the dead: _

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, _

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: _

'_It's after three!'"_

Kíli threw a desert at Lindir as Alina and Fíli collapsed together laughing.

Elrond turned to Gandalf and spoke quietly in Elven "_**If Thorin Oakenshield and his kin can make her happy like that then I will accept her decision**__."_

* * *

Alina found herself round a fire after the dwarves had bathed, braiding Bilbo's hair. She smiled when he grinned at the finished work. Her confidence grew from being at home she moved to in front of Thorin and asked quietly

"Thorin can I braid your hair, please." She knew what she was asking, she knew of Dwarven courting methods and this was one of them.

"Yes, I do not see why not." Thorin shuffled forward as Alina sat behind him and began running her fingers through his dark hair that was now flecked with grey as she began braiding his hair.

"Why did you braid the hobbits hair?" he asked quietly

"They are elven braids they mean friendship, braids of courtship or between lovers are different, I have no thoughts to court the hobbit, and their methods are different." She replied

"How do you know that?" he asked

"Over the last 400 years I have learnt the traditions and courting methods of the different races, dwarves ask to braid hair, elves exchange heirlooms of their house as well as braiding, men walk out with their intended after asking their families eldest male for permission and hobbits court by using food and dancing, it is the most simple of all the races and the rejection is not so harsh." She replied softly finishing the second braid.

"Are you saying Dwarf courtship is harsh." He chuckled

"Yes because the dwarf has to ask in front of all their intendeds kin and if they say no then everyone knows." Alina gently tugged on the braids making Thorin smile.

She stood up suddenly Thorin frowned at the loss of her fingers in his hair

"Thorin, will you braid my hair?" she asked suddenly everyone stopped and turned to see Thorin's answer.

"No." He replied softly.

Alina's heart broke but she stood straight head held high "Thank you for your consideration Master Oakenshield." She turned and walked away, when she was no longer in the sight of the dwarves she ran, tears blurring her vision.

Fíli stood to follow her, Thorin shouted

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after her Uncle, since you have just broken her heart." He replied

"She is not heart broken, she was asking through friendship, not the Dwarven way as you lot think and you will not." Thorin replied trying to convince himself

"You are wrong Uncle." Kíli shouted

"She loves you and you love her you are just too blind or too stubborn too see what is right before your eyes." Fíli growled walking after Alina

"Brother, wait I'm coming." Kíli called

"No stay here and make sure he doesn't follow." Fíli told his brother before glaring at his Uncle, Kíli nodded before Fíli stormed after Alina.

* * *

Alina found herself on the bridge that connected Rivendell to the rest of Middle Earth, her tears streamed down her cheeks; she no longer cared who saw the proof of her heartbreak. A pair of strong but smaller than elf arms circled her, she turned and leaned into the embrace and the comfort offered by the blonde dwarf prince.

"He doesn't deserve you." He said softly

"He's your uncle you can't say that, and he doesn't deserve you." She hiccupped before meeting his blue eyes.

"You know?" He asked in shock

"Anyone who looks hard enough can see, I hope you find your happiness with him."

"My brother does not feel the same and it is disgusting, he is my brother I shouldn't love him the way I do."

"The heart wants what it wants Fee, it is rare but not uncommon, there was a book I read in Erebor of a King and his heart mate was his brother but his father demanded he marry a Dam, the brothers married in secret but he still married the dam and the three where happy, he had children with his wife but war came and his brother died, he could not bear the heart ache and ended his life, they were buried together and their love was celebrated for centuries."

"How come I have never heard this?"

"The king was Durin and his brother was Tarin, you descend from him and it's because a king about five centuries ago had the stories destroyed and punished anyone who celebrated it or repeated it, really that king should have been focusing on Mordor not tales of love."

Fíli laughed at that causing a small smile to grow on Alina's face.

"Why are you not disgusted?" he asked softly

"Because I celebrate love no matter what and that is the love shared between Elladan and Elrohir, and I accepted it a long time ago honestly I was jealous of their love." She smiled sadly

She felt a blade at her slender throat she looked at Fíli who had the same at his throat.

Their attacker said in black speech "The traitor and dwarf scum caught with their guard down."

She replied in the same tongue "Who said my guard wasn't up and you are defiantly not an Orc, Elf." She grabbed the wrist and twisted it to cause pain their assailant let out a very not orc sound.

She spun around pinning the elf to the ground, which had started laughing

"Elrohir, you twit." She cursed hitting him in the chest causing him to laugh harder. "I thought you were visiting the elf king with Arwen?"

"Arwen is visiting a certain ranger not the elf king." He laughed escaping from Alina's grasp before running off. She smiled after him, and then gasped in pain doubling over.

"Alina!" Fíli shouted grabbing hold of her.

"No he shouldn't be able to find me here." She struggled to say as she began coughing, she pulled her hand from her mouth after the coughing subsided her hand was stained with her own blood, the pain in her stomach and head grew more intense as she fought to remain conscious.

"Alina why are your eyes weird." Fíli asked concern filling his voice

She pulled herself to a stream to look at her reflection, her pupils had become vertical slits and her eyes blazed like flames.

"Fee, get Elrond, get my father now." She panted as she rolled onto her back as she was hit with another stab of pain.

Fíli began shouting for help but Alina heard nothing but the voice in her head.

A male voice came out of her mouth

"The line of Durin shall burn in dragon fire; their blood shall stain the mountain forever as the sickness claims them one by one causing them to fall on Orcish blades, and the traitor will lose herself to the madness of her grief and will be mine once more."

She heard the voice shriek in defiance, as she began to hear Elrond chanting in Elf bring her back to them.

In her normal voice which was cracked and strained

"He's found me, father, he's found me." She sobbed before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Her throat burned when she finally roused from her sleep, her eyes met the ceiling of her old room. She slowly sat up to meet the sleepy gaze of Kíli and the sharp gaze of her father. She coughed before taking a sip of water offered to her.

"Kee, will you get Fíli for me please." She asked the dwarf

Once he left she turned to Elrond "How did he get to me?"

"Are you sure it was him?" Elrond asked

"There could be no other Elrond." She lay back down.

"The dwarfs have been having hourly vigils, I have only just convinced Thorin to sleep, naturally blames himself."

"Stupid dwarf." She muttered

"Alina you need to rest go back to sleep."

"No, I do not have the strength to deal with the nightmares."

"I'm sorry Alina." He spoke softly as she felt herself slipping into oblivion she looked at the water then hissed

"Traitor."

* * *

"Mama, come on we need to find Papa." A dark haired dwarf child ran up to Alina, his bright violet eyes fill with pure joy.

"All right, son slow down please." Alina laughed the boy giggled as they reached the throne room of Erebor.

"Papa!" Shouted the dwarfling before her launched himself at Thorin "Look, I got my first braid, Kee did it coz I hit the target, he said it was a bulls eye and Mama said she's proud of me are you Papa?"

"Of course I'm proud of you, my little prince, I'm always proud of you." Thorin replied embracing his son "But I'm afraid Kíli did the wrong braid." Thorin frowned and began unravelling the braid and began redoing it in a much more complicated style Alina walked over and gave him a bead with the sigil of the line of Durin on it. The small dwarf gasped in awe and jumped up when Thorin had finished insisting that he needed to show everyone before running off.

Thorin grabbed Alina pulling her onto his knee causing her to squeal, he laughed before kissing her deeply.

"I think it's time for another don't you." Thorin smirked after breaking the kiss.

"About that" she started before a little voice shouted

"Mama, Papa can I have a brother or sister, Kee and Fee say that without a brother life is boring."

"Your cousins would and there is a brother or sister on the way." She smiled placing her hand on her stomach that was slightly swollen.

"Really?" Thorin asked gazing in wonder

"Yes father and Óin confirmed it this morning." She kissed him slowly

"Yuck." Was heard from their son causing them to laugh "Can I tell Kee and Fee?"

"Go get them and we will tell them together and get Auntie Dís as well but don't tell them anything okay!" Alina smiled as her son ran off.

"I still think two is not enough." Thorin growled reclaiming her lips

"It's a good job its twins then isn't it." She giggled

* * *

Alina stretched awake, and then she remembered her prophetic dream. She smiled sadly.

"Good you're awake." Fíli smiled "How are you?"

She shrugged "As good as can be expected, except I know I'm confined to bed rest for the day." She pouted causing him to laugh.

"So what did you want me for?"

"I wanted to apologies, for the incident." Before he could say anything she continued "So I have a proposition for you, I know you love your brother and I still owe the little shit for drugging me, how about I give him a certain elven potion so you can find the love you have for him returned."

"You can do that?"

"Yes and then there is a potion that can make him forget if you wish for that to happen, but I hope you decline."

"Why?"

"I have seen the way another looks at you, I notice when no other does, I know that Bofur is in love with Nori and his love is returned and Ori and Dwalin love each other as well but a certain older brother is stopping them from being together."

"Who?" He asked in wonder

"Our Burglar." She smiled softly as his mouth dropped open in shock

"Bilbo?" He asked

"Yes, Bilbo is in love with you, my Dúrdǽ."

"Wait what did you just call me?"

"You really don't remember me do you?" she asked smiling slightly

She began singing softly

"_Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_  
_I'll shape your belief_  
_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_  
_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_  
_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Guileless son,_  
_Your spirit will hate her_  
_The flower who married my brother the traitor_  
_And you will expose his puppeteer behaviour_  
_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_  
_Darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_  
_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_  
_Each day you grow older_  
_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_  
_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_  
_Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_  
_The darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_  
_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep"_

"Dúrdaní." He gasped in realisation, moving forward to embrace her

"Yes, I'm yours and your brothers." She sighed softly running her hand through his hair gently as she returned the hug. "Your mother always said that song was too dark to be a lullaby." She laughed gently.

"But I loved it all the same." As Alina moved up and pulled him on to the bed, holding him closer.

Fíli began telling her of the years that she had missed and she told him of her adventures in her fifty year absence.

* * *

"You know Uncle wasn't happy, when you sent Kee for me and yes please to what you asked before." He said gently

She sang softly as sleep began to claim them both

"_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
_And will he see how much he means to me?_  
_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_  
_Where will his actions lead us then?_  
_Although I'd like to join the crowd_  
_In their enthusiastic cloud_  
_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_  
_No, I think not, it's never to become_  
_For I am not the one"_

"He'll love you one day." Fíli mumbled softly as sleep overcame them, Alina smiled sadly before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Right the songs are The Man in The Moon stayed up too Late which is from the Movie, then it's Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale and finally Sally's Song from The Nightmare before Christmas.**

**And Dúrdǽ is like an affectionate term for godson and Dúrdaní is godmother as naturally Alina was close friends with Thorin, Frerin and Dís so she would be Kíli and Fíli's godmother**

**Have fun and don't forget to review if you don't I am going to hold the chapter after the next one hostage and I mean it**

**\- The Archfiend**


	6. Love is Returned

**Thank you The Onyx Moon for the review. This one is a bit dark but there is some fluff but a quick warning Alina's dreams are going to get a lot darker the closer she gets to the ring.**

* * *

**Love is Returned**

_Where now are the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar?_  
_Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?_  
_Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,_  
_And the Grey Company ride from the North._  
_But dark is the path appointed for thee:_  
_The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea._

* * *

Fíli snuggled closer into her warmth; her shivering woke him from his slumber as she began muttering in her sleep.

"Thorin don't send them, send me instead." Alina muttered "Thorin don't, Kíli, Fíli, don't go, please stay where it is safe."

He looked at her still sleeping her brow was creased in a frown, then she shouted

"Fíli, no, Fíli."

"Alina wake up." He shook her gently as Kíli walked through the door, "Brother, get uncle, now." He demanded

"Kíli, no don't, stop you stupid, hard headed dwarf." She mumbled the desperation in her voice

"Kíli!" She shouted as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Alina wake up." Fíli shouted trying to wake her

"Thorin don't you dare, I can't lose you too. Thorin listen to me." She sobbed pulling the blanket closer to her.

"Thorin!" she shouted, the pain etched on her face caused Fíli's heart to break

"Thorin, don't leave me, please, I love you, I need you, our child needs you Thorin please." She wept.

At this Thorin burst through the door, he rushed towards Alina taking hold of her, she gasped awake and looked into his icy blue eyes before sobbing into his chest.

"Shush, it was only a dream, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He spoke softly, brushing her hair with his hands in comfort.

"Thorin, it was so real." She mumbled into his chest, Thorin nodded at his nephews who left him with Alina.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked softly

"No, never, it will make it real and I never want for that to happen I can't lose you or them, I couldn't…" she chocked

"I'm not going anywhere, I mean it Alina."

"Do you promise?" She asked her eyes filled with hope

"Yes, I promise." He replied softly, he rubbed his calloused thumb over her lips, wishing that he could kiss her. She shivered at his touch, he moved his thumb away, she moaned at the loss of his thumb and looked up staring intently at his lips, and he saw this and brushed it off preventing himself from hoping.

"Thorin, when I asked you to braid my hair, I asked as a dwarf not an elf." She said softly not meeting his eyes; Thorin was lost for words "If you don't feel the same I understand." She started to pull away, he grabbed her forearm, she turned back to look at him.

"It was you who I thought didn't feel the same, Alina I lost my heart to you, not an elf."

Alina smiled at his honesty as tears streamed down her cheeks "Oh Thorin, I have loved you for as long as I can remember." She pressed her lips to his, causing him to smile as they consummated their love.

* * *

Thorin sung softly

"_How you turned my world, you precious thing_  
_You starve and near exhaust me_  
_Everything I've done, I've done for you_  
_I move the stars for no one_

_You've run so long_  
_You've run so far_  
_Your eyes can be so cruel_  
_Just as I can be so cruel_  
_Though I do believe in you_

_Yes I do_  
_Live without the sunlight_  
_Love without your heartbeat_  
_I, I can't live within you_  
_I can't live within you_

_I, I can't live within you"_

Alina rolled over smiling at him "That is very depressing, Thorn."

He chuckled at her before grabbing her causing her to squeal before he crushed his lips to hers growling.

* * *

"Well they sound like they are having fun don't you think brother." Elrohir grinned

Elladan shook his head "Brother Leave them be, I do believe we have to deliver some potions to the blonde dwarf prince."

They both laughed and went to find Fíli and cause mischief.

* * *

Alina found herself in the gardens of Rivendell, she could hear the elves celebrating Midsummer's eve, normally she would join them but tonight all she wanted to do was dance. She hummed the tune to the song of soul mates, stretching and moving gracefully as she twirled around the garden. She lost herself in the dance, remembering the graceful dances she was taught by the elves. A cough snapped her out of her trance, she whirled around to see Kíli, and she smiled at his sheepish expression.

"I wouldn't normally interrupt but would you teach me to dance?" He asked quickly.

She nodded as his sheepish expression turned into a full on grin. He rushed forward; she shrunk to his size to make it easier. She took his arm and placed it on her waist while she placed her hand on his shoulder and taking hold of his other hand; she began to hum softly as they moved. She smiled when Kíli kept looking down at his feet.

"No Kee look in my eyes and then you won't step on my feet." She smiled when he did as he was told and as his confidence grew. She heard music start as he twirled her round the garden as the others joined them and began playing their instruments, she saw Thorin walk away she frowned slightly but brushed it off as they continued to dance.

"Dear brother may I cut in to dance with our Dúrdaní." Fíli asked, Kíli nodded as he passed Alina to his brother, this continued till she had danced with all of their company but Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf. Alina excused herself to find Thorin who had followed Bilbo up the stairs.

"Of course I was going to tell you, I was just waiting this very chance I think you can trust that I know what I'm doing." Gandalf argued

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years, what will happen if your plan should fail, if you should wake the beast?" Elrond replied

"But if we succeed, if the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing; look the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright, what it is you have to fear."

"Have you forgotten a strain of madness runs deep in that family, his grandfather lost his mind his father succumbed to the same sickness, can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Alina may love him but Gandalf these decisions do not rest with us alone it is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle Earth." Elrond argued as Alina stepped forward placing her hand in Thorin's for comfort, he pulled away in shame.

"With or without our help these dwarves will march on the mountain, they are determined to reclaim their homeland and I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone."

"My daughter and he are much the same in that way." Elrond told Gandalf as they walked away.

"Thorin." Alina spoke softly

"Get ready to move out, we leave at dawn." He instructed before walking away, Alina nodded as she walked away to tell the others.

Alina stumbled slightly; Fíli caught her before she fell.

"What is it?" he asked

"Saruman, he is here, we need to leave."

"Why?"

"Of all the Istar in Middle earth, he is the one I trust the least, there's a darkness over him."

Fíli nodded sitting her down and ran to get their things, Alina noticed Kíli grab him and pull him into the nearest bedroom, and she smiled sadly looking for Bilbo. Before she could find him she felt her exhaustion become too strong to fight as she swayed slightly, a pair of strong dwarven arms caught her before she fell as oblivion claimed her.

* * *

"Your awake good, now listen to me, if you kill another child in the womb your little friend Tharbûrz will die." The inhuman voice of the Witch king screeched in the black tongue at Alina causing her to whimper "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She spoke softly in the same tongue, staring at the black blood of the child her body had rejected.

He grasped her chin forcing her to look at him "You will look at me when you answer child." She pulled her chin from his grasp meeting his eyes hers full of defiance.

"Very well, let's see how long you defy me after this." He moved away to the door opening it. Orcs flooded in staring at Alina's exposed flesh hungrily. She tried to move backwards but she met the wall as her chains pulled tighter.

"No please." She begged as they attacked her.

* * *

Alina gasped awake, shaking in terror at her memories, she looked round to find Bilbo sitting next to her. She relaxed a little then more when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She inhaled his musky scent leaning in closer to him, closing her eyes as she soaked in his nearness. He moved his arms to her hair removing the elven braids as he began rebraiding her hair in a dwarven style. She leaned into his chest for comfort.

"Thorin." She said softly nuzzling at his chest; he finished the braid and pulled her lips to his.

He pulled away gently "We need to go."

"I know." She replied standing up slowly

Thorin started to hum; Alina smiled when she recognised the tune and began to sing softly looking at her mate

"_Look into my eyes you will see_  
_What you mean to me._  
_Search your heart, search your soul_  
_And when you find me there you'll search no more."_

The Thorin sang:

"_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._  
_You know it's true:_  
_Everything I do, I do it for you._

_Look into your heart – you will find_  
_There's nothin' there to hide._  
_Take me as I am, take my life._  
_I would give it all, I would sacrifice"_

Then they both sang to each other_._

_"Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_  
_You know it's true:_  
_Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

_There's no love like your love_  
_And no other could give more love._  
_There's nowhere unless you're there_  
_All the time, all the way, yeah._

_Look into your heart, baby..._

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more._

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,_  
_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you._

_You know it's true:_  
_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you._

_Everything I do, darling._  
_You will see it's true._  
_You will see it's true._  
_Yeah!_  
_Search your heart and your soul_  
_You can't tell it's not worth dying for_  
_I'll be there_  
_I'd walk the fire for you_  
_I'd die for you_  
_Oh, yeah._  
_I'm going all the time, all the way."_

She grinned at Thorin stealing his breath away as her smile reached her eyes. She moved and walked to the room where she had seen the boys disappear into banging on the door and shouting at them to move it as the others gathered their things to depart from Rivendell.

* * *

**The songs are Within You by David Bowie from the Labyrinth and (Every thing I Do) I do it for you by Bryan Adams from Robin Hood Prince of Thieves**

**Thanks to those who have and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you have any ideas whether its song suggestion or about the plot then feel free to PM me or BLOODY review. My friend has challenged me to a shipping contest I have to write a ship a month and I haven't done this months yet eek. And I will take prompts please do send a prompt.**

**-The Archfiend**

**P.S I give up you lot are no good thank you to those who did review but I'm no longer holding this hostage but I don't know when I'll be writing the next chapter another one is demanding my attention so yeh. Laters!**


	7. An Old Friend

**Yes I know it has been a while but I was busy sorry. Also sorry for calling you useless I had a moment. Anyway have fun reading don't forget to review x**

* * *

An Old Friend

_O! the warmth! O! the hum! O! the colours in the dark!_

_O! the gauzy wings of golden honey-flies!_

_O! the music of their feet - of their dancing goblin feet!_

_O! the magic! O! the sorrow when it dies._

Alina looked at her home and sighed knowing in her heart that it would be a while till she saw Rivendell and her family again. She brushed off her sadness and began leading the group away from Rivendell and towards the Misty Mountains. Fíli walked up to her and they walked in silence.

"Alina…" He started, she turned to meet his blue eyes with her violet ones "I want to forget, I want to forget what I did." His eyes found his brother who was walking with a slight limp and being teased mercilessly by Nori about having a love for elves.

"That is beyond my power Fee, if I could I would as there are memories I wish to forget, but alas it is beyond me you need to accept the past and embrace the present and the future just as I am." She said sadly before her eyes found Thorin causing her to smile slightly.

"I am happy for you Dúrdaní and I hope the gods bless you both." He smiled sadly

"I am not the only one who has a chance of happiness, embrace his love Fíli, hobbits like dwarves love only once with the whole of their heart and I do not believe you have truly given your heart to anyone yet, as for Thorin I'll deal with him." She smirked as he blushed.

Thorin shouted in Khuzdul "**Halt, weapons at the ready**."

Alina heard the soft growling of a Gundabad Warg; she took hold of her bow and drew it in the direction of the growling. A golden coated Warg burst out of the bushes, a jolt of recognition caused her to step in front of the Dwarves' weapons. They shouted in anger at her.

"Wait please." She begged her eyes meeting Thorin's; he nodded in acknowledgement but didn't lower his weapon.

She began to speak softly in the black speech "Little one is that you." The Warg whined softly "Zerrin?" she questioned softly before the Warg pounced on her pinning her to the ground and laying on top of her. Alina gave out a protest as the Warg winded her.

"Get off me you great lump." Alina shouted "Yes I've missed you too." She laughed as the Warg began attacking her face with loving licks.

"Err lass what is going on?" Balin questioned, Zerrin growled at him causing the Dwarves to raise their weapons at the Warg. Alina moved between them and took Thorin's hand and said one word in the Black speech. The Warg's ears pricked then whined softly and slowly moved towards Thorin and lay before him. Thorin sent a confused look to Alina who smiled and stroked the Warg's fur, she smiled in encouragement to Thorin who reached out and slowly stoked the fur which was softer than he expected he heard the thumping of the Warg's tail and her soft whines before she stood up and knocked him on the ground and began licking him lovingly causing his nephews to laugh and Alina's eyes to burn with love.

"It seems Uncle has a new friend." Kíli laughed

An idea flashed into Alina's mind. Alina connected her mind to the Warg. The Warg froze and turned to look at her.

"Will you carry some of the company to the Misty Mountains, Zerrin?" Alina asked through their telepathic connection.

"It would be an honour mother." Zerrin replied before whining softly and Alina smiled and stroked her softly. Alina severed the connection before turning to the company.

"It will take at least 5 days to reach the Misty Mountains from here but I've found a way to reach it in 3."

"How?" Thorin asked Zerrin pushed her head into his hand for her to pay attention to her.

"Well nothing it faster than a Gundabad Warg." She smirked

"But she can't carry all of us especial Bombur no offence cousin." Bofur protested

"What am I here for, to make up on the looks side, I can take the form of most creatures and it so happens a Warg is one of them, I spent ten years in and out of that form when I raised Zerrin." Alina snapped taking off her cloak handing it to Bilbo before becoming the largest Warg they had ever seen which was nearly 7 foot long and nearly 6 foot tall, with midnight black fur with flecks of blue the only thing that identified the Warg as Alina was her bright violet eyes which looked out of place upon the Warg. Alina lay down and whined for them to get on her back. Thorin, Fíli, Kíli, Bilbo, Balin and Oín climbed on to Zerrin's back followed by Bombur, Bifur, Nori, Bofur, Dori, Ori, Dwalin and Gloín climbing on to Alina's back.

"I think you lot need to lose some weight." Alina said in their heads causing a few to jump causing Alina and Zerrin to bark in laughter. Once they were settled and holding on tightly Alina howled and began to run followed by Zerrin who was trying to beat the other in a race causing the youngest Durins to laugh. They ran all day without tiring but Alina noticed the exhaustion setting on the young Warg and began searching for somewhere to make camp. She found a clearing which was well defended but far enough from the trail so that a fire would not be noticed. She lowered herself to the ground the dwarves grumbling of sore backsides. Thorin climbed off Zerrin and when to place Alina's cloak around her, she shook her head before turning into a giant eagle and flying off. She returned around twenty minutes later dropping two large bucks into the clearing one in front of Zerrin the other in front of Bombur. She landed this time allowing Thorin to place the cloak around her. She smiled at him and stretched and laughed at Zerrin attacking the Buck with gusto eating her fill before yawning and curling up to sleep.

Alina ate the food offered to her and settled down for some sleep, she heard multiple thuds as Kíli and Fíli lay next to her, she raised her head and realised that Thorin was on watch before going to sleep.

* * *

"What use is a white Orc, you stupid whore." The Witch King screeched in the black speech, Alina stared at the Orc she had forced out of her she smiled internally at the paleness of his skin. "You will pay for this girl." The Witch King shrieked storming out of the room before returning with a squirming Orc in his hand, Alina bit back a sob at the mistreatment of Tharbûrz.

"I told you never to defy me Achlys, now he will pay." The Witch King spoke menacingly.

Tharbûrz looked up into her eyes, his filled with pain and regret "Do not cry little one, stay strong, they have nothing to hurt you with, help is coming…" He went to say more but the Witch King removed his head from his body. Alina screamed in anger and grief at the death of her only friend.

* * *

Alina gasped awake she tried to calm her racing heart before checking she hadn't woken the boys she silently stood , searching slightly before finding Bilbo and placing him between the boys and Fíli pulled him flush on to his chest. She turned and found Ori and placed him next to Dwalin then placed Nori near to Bofur before finding her mate and lying down next to him and placing her head upon his chest.

"Are you playing match maker with my company Lina?" Thorin chuckled quietly

"Me would I do that Thorn." She snickered in a hushed tone before Thorin's steady heartbeat lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

Thorin and Alina awoke early and decided to shout the others awake and watch the embarrassment of the others.

"Everyone up now." Thorin bellowed.

Bilbo grumbled and snuggled into the warmth of Fíli as Ori snuggled into Dwalin and Nori into Bofur. Kíli sat up and began to snicker causing Bilbo to open his eyes and blush with embarrassment and quickly scrambled away for Fíli. Dori's protests could be heard but before he could get to his brothers Zerrin had placed her large head on his chest preventing him from moving. Bofur grumbled about annoying kings causing Alina to laugh as he blushed slightly at the now waking Nori whose limbs he was tangled up in. Nori sat up and blushed to before gently kissing Bofur who froze in shock before attacking his lips with his own. Ori was redder than a tomato and gently kissed Dwalin's cheek which caused the battle wearied warrior to go the same colour but he smiled gently and placed a chaste kiss on Ori's lips. At that Alina began gathering supplies and threw a bucket of water over Bofur and Nori.

"Can you guys wait till we get to a town please; you are giving Dori a coronary." She smirked skipping before she began humming to herself before singing

"_Upon one summer's morning_

_I carefully did stray_

_Down by the walls of wapping_

_Where I met a sailor gay_

_Conversing with a young lass_

_Who seem'd to be in pain_

_Saying, William when you go_

_I fear you'll ne'er return again_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my Jolly sailor bold_

_His hair it hangs in ringlets_

_His eyes as black as coal_

_My happiness attend him_

_Where ever he may go_

_From tower hill to blackwall_

_I'll wander weep and moan_

_All for my jolly sailor_

_Until he sails home_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my Jolly sailor bold_

_My father is a merchant_

_The truth I now will tell_

_And in great London city_

_in Opulence doth dwell_

_His fortune doth exceed_

_three hundred thousand gold_

_And he frowns upon his daughter_

_Who loves a sailor bold_

_A fig for his riches_

_His merchandise and gold_

_True love has grafted my heart_

_Give me my sailor bold_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my Jolly sailor bold_

_Should he return in pov'rty_

_From o're the ocean far_

_To my tender bosom_

_I'll press my jolly tar_

_My sailor is as smiling_

_As the pleasant month of May_

_And often we have wandered_

_Through Ratcliffe Highway_

_Many a pretty blooming_

_young girls we did behold_

_Reclining on the bosom_

_Of her jolly sailor bold_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my Jolly sailor bold_

_My name it is Maria_

_A merchant's daughter fair_

_And I have left my parents_

_and three thousand pounds a year_

_Come all you pretty fairmaids_

_Whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor_

_That ploughs the raging sea_

_While up aloft in storm_

_From me his absence mourn_

_And firmly pray, arrive the day_

_he's never more to roam_

_My heart is pierced by cupid_

_I disdain on glittering gold_

_There's nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold"_

"Where did you hear that one Alina?" Kíli asked

"I heard it near the shores of the west from merchants from lands far to the west, north and south." She replied before turning into a Warg after removing her cloak.

It did take only three days for the company to reach the Misty Mountains, and every night Alina would place Bilbo near Fíli and Ori near Dwalin she no longer needed to move Bofur and Nori as they were now inseparable.

Alina stroked the golden fur of Zerrin and she whispered softly "Meet me at Erebor the day after Durin's day and bring as much help as you can find little one." She said her goodbye and embraced the Warg before she ran off but not before giving Thorin a goodbye lick and a growl of warning making Alina laugh.

Alina turned to see the Misty Mountains looming over them, and her heart filled with dread and she prayed to the gods that nothing bad would become of them when they were traveling through the mountains. Thorin took her hand but the fear still did not leave her.

* * *

**The poem is Tolkeins the Goblin's feet I think it is and the song is Jolly Sailor Bold from Pirates of the Caribbean, does anyone have a pairing to suggest for this story or A Heart Claimed By Darkness or for my shipping year I also need a prompt i.e a situation that I can use.**

**Thanks for reading**

**\- The Archfiend Out**


	8. Dancing around the Flames

**Yeh I wanted to develop the relationships between Alina and the rest of the company so this is a filler chapter. **

* * *

Dancing around the Flames

_His crown shall be upholden,  
His harp shall be restrung,  
His halls shall echo golden,  
To songs of yore re-sung._

Alina walked up to Bilbo and sat next to him. They sat in a comfortable silence for about five minutes watching the others preparing food and setting up bed rolls in there last camp before embarking through the Misty Mountains.

"How long do you think Gandalf will be?" Bilbo asked breaking their silence

"I doubt it will take him long to catch up with us, I suppose it depends on how long it takes for Elrond and Galadriel to get Saruman to shut up." Bilbo giggled slightly at her response. She smiled softly before saying "Your mother would be proud of you Bilbo."

"My Mother? How do you know my mother?" he asked looking like a frightened faun.

"I knew Belladonna when she visited Rivendell when she was just a bit younger than you, it was quite a controversy in the Shire at the time Belladonna Took the one who ran off to see the Elves, and now my dear Bilbo you are following in her footsteps but instead of Elves you are following a Dwarven king to reclaim a homeland lost before you were even born." She smiled at the memory of Belladonna. "You met me when you were about 10 years, on a mid-summers eve, but I was in the form of a hobbit and went under another name."

"What name was that?" Bilbo asked looking confused

Alina grinned and her eyes turned from violet to a vivid green.

"Menthe." Bilbo exclaimed then hugged Alina who laughed and returned his hug with just as much enthusiasm.

"I've missed you too little one." She laughed "I must apologise to you for my losing my temper with Dwalin, I know I scared you and for that I'm sorry."

"It is not me you should apologise to me it is Dwalin you need to say sorry to." Bilbo stated Alina frowned but nodded before standing up and moving towards the warrior who was speaking to her lover before she could reach them Kíli intercepted her.

"Alina, me and Fee where wondering if you knew any stories about mother and Uncle Thorin?" he asked

"I do, why?" she replied

"Will you tell us?"

"I suppose so." She sat down trying to remember one of the pranks her and Dís pulled on Thorin and Frerin. She smiled when she remembered her favourite.

"Well your uncles, Thorin and Frerin decided to shave your mothers beard off when she was 40, Thorin was 54 and Frerin was 49, they got your mother drunk for the first time and she woke up and I swear that Rivendell could have heard the scream, it took me, Balin and your grandmother three hours to calm her down so that she wouldn't behead them. I convinced her to instead of killing them to get revenge instead. Now a beard would grow back quickly but it wasn't that which upset your mother it wasthe fact that her pride took a knock. I'm sure you both know never to cross Dís when she is pissed and now your uncles had what came to them coming because they decided to hide my sword in the treasure room it took me three weeks to find it. So instead of just a vengeful Dam against them, they also had me and we managed to convince Balin to help us and we stole their shampoo and added so extra things into them." Alina laughed

"That was you, Dís and Balin. Alina don't tell them anymore." Thorin practically shouted incredously.

Alina grinned "What you going to do about it Thorin!" She giggled before continuing her story "The extra stuff, we put in was some special dyes that are used for dying clothing and it was from the Iron Hills which as you know is the strongest dye there is. So Frerin had bright green hair and beard for two months and Thorin had pink ones for three months."

Kíli and Fíli rolled on the floor with laughter, the whole company but Thorin burst into laughter even Dwalin cracked a smile at the memory.

Alina stood up as Thorin lunged at her, she quickly side stepped so that all he got was a mouthful of dirt. He stood up spitting the dirt from his mouth and began to circle the fire as Alina was also circling the fire with a grin plastered on her face avoiding Thorin's lunges.

"You will never get me Thorn." She giggled

"Dwalin." Thorin shouted gruffly

Before Alina could do anything a pair of strong arms grabbed her pushing her to the floor holding her down. Her dream came back to her and her eyes filled with fear, her eyes met Thorin's that were full of delight but when he saw her fear, he ordered Dwalin to let her go and pulled her into his arms and whispered softly in Khuzdul

"My Queen you are safe, no one is gonna harm you not while I'm around." Alina let out a small sob and buried her head into his neck inhaling his soothing scent.

"Forgive me for being weak." She whispered.

"You are far from weak, Lina you are the strongest, beautiful, kind and remarkable person I have ever had the honour of knowing." Thorin whispered in her ear trying to convey his anger at her thoughts. Alina's response was to kiss him on the lips slowly, showing him her love.

Dwalin coughed and they broke apart causing Thorin to growl in annoyance.

"Mister Dwalin, I believe I owe you an apology, I shouldn't have snapped that quickly, you weren't to know about my mother, I'm sorry. How about we call a truce and start again?" She asked hopefully

"Aye lass, a truce I can live with, I apologise I didn't know the elf was your mother." Dwalin replied, Alina moved towards and embraced him.

"Thank you Dwalin, I mean that, I'll try and keep Dori off your back." Alina whispered in his ear, causing Dwalin to laugh and nod in agreement. Alina grinned before curling up around Thorin and laying her head on his chest and falling to sleep.

* * *

**Anyone see my musical reference, yes, no? Okay I'm thinking of doing a Dwalin/OC fic obvs not Alina but what do you think? Please leaves a comment on the chapter what you think or any questions you have for the story PLEASE. Wow that doesn't sound desperate at all *HOLDSUPSARCASMSIGN*. Right so thanks for reading**

**\- The Archfiend**


	9. Never Going Anywhere

**Yeah I know its been a while, I've just been really busy, there will be one more chapter after this then, I'm going on a break due to Exams starting in May and won't finish till June , I'll try to update but in July I will definatly be starting The Slave to the Ring: Desolation of Thranduil, so yeah major Thandy bashing in that I'm sorry but I need a reason for Alina to hate him. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**Never going anywhere**

_O! Wanderers in the shadowed land_

_Despair not! For though dark they stand,_

_All woods there be must end at last,_

_And see the open sun go past:_

_The setting sun, the rising sun,_

_The day's end, or the day begun._

_For east or west all woods must fail_

* * *

Alina pulled her cloak closer around her to protect herself from the torrent of rain. Gandalf had yet to catch up to them which made her feel uneasy. Her eyes never left Thorin, she had felt him pulling away from her slightly and it truly terrified her that she may lose him to Dragon Sickness. She tried to brush off her feeling of unease but darkness had begun to descend on the group and she worried for their lives and their sanity.

"Look out." Dwalin shouted as a bolder came flying at them.

"No, it cannot be." She muttered to herself before shouting "Move, move now we need to find shelter before it's too late."

"Before it's too late for what." Fìli shouted over the rain.

"This isn't a thunderstorm it's a thunder battle. Look!" Balin shouted as a stone giant rose from the mountain

"Well bless me the legends are true giants, stone giants." Bofur shouted

"Thorin move now." Alina shouted, Thorin nodded and began to move

Before they had the chance, the ground began to shake and a chasm formed between Kìli and Fìli.

"Kìli grab my hand." Fìli cried leaning forward; Alina grabbed him before he could fall off the edge. Terror was present on both brothers as well as Thorin when he realised Alina and his nephew where on the other leg of the stone giant they were standing on.

"Alina!" Thorin shouted as the leg he was standing on crashed into the mountainside and ran on to it along with the others on that leg.

Alina struggled to keep both herself and Fìli on the leg. She grabbed the rock as a giant stone decapitated the giant they were standing on the body began moving towards the mountain side.

"When I shout jump!" She bellowed as the leg almost crashed into the mountain she shouted "Jump." Before all of them jumped to the mountain side.

Thorin shouted "No!" when he saw the giant crash into the mountain "No. No, Alina, Fìli" he shouted as he ran round the cliff face. A breath of relief hit him when he saw Fìli but he could not see Alina.

"Alina!" Thorin shouted

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur shouted before the company saw Alina holding onto the cliff edge trying to pull Bilbo up as the both dangled precariously from the edge. Bofur lunged for them but Alina lost her grip dropping slightly as others tried to grab her. Thorin jumped down and went to grab her.

"No Bilbo." She said with fierce determination, Thorin grabbed the hobbit and threw him on to the ledge then went for Alina but he lost his grip Dwalin grabbed him as Alina lost her grip and fell.

"Alina!" Thorin shouted and tried to get her but she was out of his reach. He howled in grief.

As Alina felt herself falling she used her powers and wings sprouted from her back and using large powerful strokes she flew back up the mountain and collided into Thorin. Before she could stand he crushed her lips to his. When he pulled away they were breathing heavy and rested their foreheads together.

"**I thought I lost you!**" he said softly, she smiled

"**You are never going to lose me I'm not going anywhere**." She said placing a chaste kiss on his lips before moving away.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin joked

"He's been lost ever since he left home, he should never have come, he has no place amongst us." Thorin said cruelly.

Alina felt her anger grow and slapped Thorin and hissed "**You speak of something you know nothing off, I was the one who was dangling from the Cliffside not Bilbo he tried to save me, you stupid dwarf.**" Before moving towards Bilbo and pulling him into a hug and whispering thank you into his ear before glaring at Thorin.

"Dwalin." Thorin shouted as he walked into a cave.

Glòin went to light a fire but Thorin stopped him. Alina sat protectively near the hobbit along with Kìli and Fìli while glaring at Thorin. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, she heard someone whisper "I'm sorry Alina" before sleep claimed her.

* * *

Achlys groaned, her body was bruised and broken, her groans caused the Orcs to laugh as they began to heat up a metal pole, once it burned red they pressed it against Achlys' skin she bit her tongue to prevent herself crying out, blood filled her mouth and her vision started to fade as the pain started to make her fall unconscious. But then they put salt on the burn causing her to scream jolting her awake. There laughing caused a single tear to trail down her face. She laid back in defeat, closed her eyes and gave up fighting. The dying cries of Orcs caused her eyes to flutter open. The sight she saw was not what she expected the Orcs who had been torturing her where dead on the floor and a figure stood over then. She noticed his angled features and point ears and whispered one word.

"Elf." His head snapped up and his eyes bore into her, he slowly moved forward, she tried to back away eyes constantly flicking to the sword in his hand. He noticed her fear and placed the sword back into the hilt and slowly knelt before her.

"Are you Achlys?" he asked softly gently reach towards her face, she recoiled in fear but nodded.

"Tharbûrz sent me to find you." He said softly she bit back a sob even after all these years he was still protecting her when he could.

"He is dead." She said softly "The Witch King killed him because I bore a white Orc."

"You will be safe now." he said as he undid her bound she cried in pain as the iron peeled off part of her skin where they had stuck to due to rubbing and caused her wrists to bleed when Achlys tried to move. The elf quickly freed her hands trying not to cause her pain. Achlys noticed an Orc moving towards then she grabbed the elf's dagger and threw it hitting the orc between the eyes.

"Thank you little one, I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He said

"I don't want to be Achlys." She said softly

"You do not have to be anymore… Alina." He said a small smile broke on her face. As she closed her eyes and changed who she was her hair went from jet black and straight to blonde and curly, her teeth lost their point her skin became unblemished and paler than moonlight, then she opened her eyes which had turned from blood red to bright violet. Elrond looked on in awe then helped her to her feet and guided her out of Barad-dûr.

* * *

She awoke to here Bilbo and Bofur arguing

"No you can't do that now; you're part of the company. You're one of us." Bofur argued

"But I'm not though am I, Thorin said I should never have come, I nearly got Alina killed, I nearly was the reason for the death of the future Queen, he was right, I'm not a Took I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking, I should have never ran out of my door." Bilbo explained

"Your home sick, I understand." Bofur said

"No you don't, you don't understand, none of you do, you're Dwarves, you are used to this, to living on the road, not staying in one place, not belonging anywhere, even Alina doesn't." Bilbo shouted and Bofur's face dropped losing his cheerful demeanour. "I'm sorry." Bilbo apologised, not quiet knowing what to do with himself.

Alina sighed _Oh Bilbo, you are proving him right_

"No you're right, we don't fit in anywhere." Bofur said sadly looking at the company before turning back to Bilbo "I wish you all the luck in the world." He said and smiled "I really do." Clapping Bilbo on his shoulder before noticing a blue glow and said "What's that?" Bilbo pulled out his sword and looked in horror Alina sprang up and began waking the company around her. Thorin noticed cracks forming in the sand and shouted.

"Wake up, Wake up!" as the floor collapsed and everyone fell; they slide down a number of tunnels barely holding onto their weapons before landing in a makeshift cave. Alina felt the breath leave her as Bilbo landed on top of her she wriggled slightly causing Dwalin to groan as she had landed on him. They heard a sound of thunder as goblins rushed at them they tried to fight , Alina was unable to get her bow and was grabbed by three goblins as she still tried to fight her way out, as she had fell her hood had come up covering her face. As they were moved along a wooden bridge she noticed Bilbo duck and said nothing but continued to struggle. The amass of goblins made her skin crawl. She felt physically sick when she saw the Goblin King he said

"I feel a song coming on."

"_Clap snap the black crack!_

_Grip grab pinch and nab!_

_Batter and beat!_

_Make them stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound far under grounddddd…_

_Down down down in Goblin Town…_

_Down down down in Goblin Town…_

_With a swish and a smack and a whip and a crack!_

_Everybody talks when they're on my rack!_

_Pound pound far under ground…_

_Down down down to Goblin Town…_

_Down down down to Goblin Town…_

_Hammer and torch!_

_You won't last long on the end of my prong!_

_Clash crash crush and smash!_

_Bang break shiver and shake!_

_You can yell it and yelp but there aint no help!_

_Pound pound far underground…_

_Down down down in Goblin Townnnnnnnn!"_

"Catchy isn't it, it's one of my own compositions." The Goblin king boasted

"That not a song that's an abomination." Balin shouted

Alina sighed "_We are never going to get out of here if you insult him."_

Another voice spoke "_There is only one way we are getting out of here Alina."_

"_But I promised you sister."_

"_I know but to save the ones you love that promise can be broken you would do the same for me."_

"_Very well Achlys."_

Alina focused back on what the others were saying

"Who would be so bold to come armed in my kingdom? Spies, Thieves, assassins." Alina smirked at this and slowly without anyone noticing she began to change.

"Dwarves you malevolence." A goblin replied

"Dwarves?" The Goblin king shouted

"Found them on the front porch." He replied

"Well don't just stand there, search them, every crack every crevice." He shouted the throat of the goblin who tried to touch the woman was slit.

"It is my belief that they are in league with elves." A goblin shouted showing Nori's horde

"Made in Rivendell, second age, couldn't give it away." The king stated

All eyes turned to Nori but no one noticed the burning blood red eyes focused on the Goblin King.

"Just a couple of keepsakes." Nori defended himself

"What are you doing in these parts?" The king questioned, Thorin went to walk forward but Òin stopped him.

"Don't worry lads, I'll handle this."

"No tricks I want the truth warts and all." The king stated

"You're going to have to speak up; your boys flattened my trumpet." Òin stated

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet." The King raged lunging forward

"If more information you're wanting, then I'm the one you should speak to. We were on the road, well not so much as a road a path, actually it's not even that come to think of it, it's more like a track, anyway the point is we were on this road like a path like a track, then we weren't which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday." Bofur said

"Visiting some distant relations." Dori broke in

"Some inbreds on me mother's side." Bofur finished before the Goblin King shouted

"Shut up! If they will not talk we will make then squawk, bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker, start with the youngest." He pointed at Ori.

"Shouldn't it be the eldest." A voice said as Alina walked forward pulling down her hood and standing at nearly 6 foot in height but it wasn't Alina. The woman's hair was black as night, her skin tanned but scarred. Her blood red eyes focused on the Goblin King. "Considering you and I have history do we not."

"Achlys." He said in fear.

"Who would have thought the little goblin runt I spared would become the Goblin King and me having to kill you because I don't spare lives twice, I'd lose my reputation, to bad Sauron isn't here now as I side with his enemies and slaughter his allies." She smirked pulling at a scar that ran from her right eye down to her lip. The Goblin king recoiled in fear then Thorin walked forward placing his hand in Achlys' she looked at him and saw no love in her eyes and let go.

"What have we here …Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain, but there is no king under the mountain so that makes you nothing really, I know of someone who would pay handsomely for your head, just the head no body, a white orc astride a white Warg." The king mused

"Azog the defiler died of his wounds long ago." Thorin shouted

"So you think his defiling days are done?" He turned to a small goblin "Send word to the White Orc and tell him we have his prize." He smirked

Then a goblin found Thorin's sword and threw it.

"I know that sword, the goblin cleaver, the biter, the blade that slide a thousand neck, slash them, beat them, kill them, kill them all cut of his head." The King shouted as the goblins attacked them, Achlys killed those she could and then saw the goblin leaning over Thorin and used Sibeah and fired an arrow at him as a flash of light shone and Achlys braised herself when she caught sight of Gandalf she smirked.

"Take up arms." He said "Fight, Fight!" he shouted. Achlys didn't need telling twice and began slitting the throats of the goblins around her moving with grace that even the elves could not have. She threw her dagger at a goblin behind Kìli then using her teeth ripped out the throat of the next goblin attacking her.

"Fìli a sword." she shouted spitting the blood out, she caught the sword and began cutting through the ranks of goblins.

Gandalf shouted "Run." And they did cutting down goblins as they went. "Quickly!"

A line of Goblins ran at the company and Dwalin shouted "Log." Before they could pick it up Achlys ran at the goblins firing her bow and using the ends to slit their necks or to stab them, she quickly cleared the path and turned back.

"Today would be nice." Before running again when the others had recovered their wits they followed.

When they had reached the rest of the company she killed an Orc that was dangerously close to Thorin and he shouted

"Cut the ropes."

Then she ran to defend Kìli from archers as he used a ladder to get them across. Killing goblins as they went. Kìli cut the ropes to a swing bridge and a number of them jumped onto the other side as it hit but not all made it and as it swung back goblins jumped on it. Achlys defended the two Durin brothers and killed most of the goblins and cut the ropes when they jumped to the other edge. They continued killing the hoards as they ran till Gandalf used his magic to break a bolder.

"Push it." he shouted as the bolder flattened the goblins. Achlys defended her sister's mate and beloved nephews whenever they needed it she was impressed by the warrior Alina had chosen as her mate. They only stopped when they came face to face with the Goblin King and Gandalf dealt with him by jabbing him in the eyes, cutting his stomach and slitting his throat. The weight of the Goblin King's corpse caused the bridge to fall taking the dwarves with them. Achlys stood fast and balanced herself and jumped when they crashed landing on her feet.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur commented just before the body of the king landed on them.

"You have got to be joking." Dwalin complained. Achlys laughed but then offered the warrior her hand which he gladly took.

Kìli noticed the hordes of Goblins running towards them and shouted "Gandalf." Achlys saw where he was looking and ready her weapon.

"There is too many we can't fight them." Dwalin said

"Too many for you but not me." Achlys snorted

"Only one thing will save us daylight. Come, Achlys now is not the time or place to vent your anger." Achlys glared at Gandalf and muttered

"You know nothing of my anger, Wizard."

They grabbed the others and helped them to their feet and ran through the goblin tunnels.

Achlys felt a familiar call hit her as she passed a crevice and cried out in pain as it invaded her mind and Kìli and Fìli dragged her from the tunnel.

Gandalf began counting the company when Achlys grabbed Thorin

"My sister picked a good mate in you but do not make me regret accepting you." She said before softly kissing him and she returned to Alina.

"She was the only way." She said and kissed him hard.

"Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf asked "Where is our hobbit?"

"Where is our Hobbit?" Gandalf shouted

"Curse the Halfling now he's lost." Dwalin shouted as Alina cried out in pain and sunk to her knees in a bowing position.

"Alina?" Fìli questioned

"I thought he was with Dori." Gloin shouted

"Don't blame me." Protested Dori.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked

"I think I saw him slip away when he first collared us." Nori answered

"He did." Alina said trying to fight the pain

"What happen exactly, tell me?" Gandalf shouted

"I'll tell you what happened, Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it, he has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Halfling he is long gone." Thorin answered bitterly

"Thorin stop." Alina begged still fighting the invading force on her mind.

"No he isn't." Bilbo said Alina gasped with relief the presence was gone.

"Bilbo Baggins I have never been so glad to see you in all my life." Gandalf laughed

"Bilbo we'd given you up." Kìli said

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fìli asked

"How indeed." Dwalin said

Alina saw Bilbo slip something in his pocket and felt dread fill her heart.

"What does it matter he is back." Gandalf smiled then met Alina with knowing eyes.

"It matters I want to know." Thorin said

"You wish to know how Bilbo escaped from Goblins but you ask me nothing of what I did well my sister?" Alina stared at him incredibly.

"Why did you come back?" Thorin asked

"I know you doubt me I know you always have, and your right I often think of Bag End, I miss my book, my armchair and my garden, see that's where I belong, that's my home and that's why I came back because you don't have one, a home it was taken and I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo told them, Alina's eyes filled with tears and hugged him and gently kissed his forehead, then walked towards Thorin and took his hand.

"We will see Erebor yet." She smiled

Then they heard Warg howls.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin said

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished "Run! Run!" he shouted causing the company to run downhill. Alina jumped over rock and roots but always kept a close eye on Bilbo, Thorin, Kìli and Fìli. She saw a Warg charge at Bilbo and shot the Warg the same time as Bilbo implanted his sword into its brain. She helped the others kill the remaining two Warg scouts, before taking off after Gandalf.

"Up into the trees all of you." Gandalf ordered "Come on hurry Bilbo." Alina climbed into the trees having her bow at the ready.

"Bilbo hurry." She shouted.

"They are coming." Thorin shouted

Alina saw Gandalf talking to a butterfly before she heard the growl of the matriarch Warg, Zerrin's mother she turned to look at Thorin.

"Azog." Thorin stared in horror

The white orc spoke in the black speech. "Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."

Alina shrieked in anger and Dwalin grabbed her to stop her jumping from the tree.

"You shall reek of fear when I remove your head from your body, Azog for even a mother could not love you and that is who I am." She shouted in the black speech

"It cannot be." Thorin said

"Mother I have no mother who lies with Dwarf scum." Azog shouted back to Alina in the black speech

"I will watch you burn in fire." Alina bellowed

"That one and the female is mine, kill the others." Azog shouted in his native tongue, then the Wargs attacked breaking the trees, Alina killed what she could before Azog said

"Drink their blood."

Alina and the dwarves began leaping tree to tree as they were uprooted. Alina felt here anger boil as well as Achlys' at the laughter of the White Orc. Gandalf then began throwing pine cones that he had turned into fire bombs. Alina focused her energy in directing the flames so they formed a protective circle around the tree. The Wargs ran from the fire and Azog cried out in anger causing the dwarves to cheer in triumph. But their celebration was cut short as the tree began to move as the roots became displaced and the tree began to dangerously lean over the edge. Causing the dwarves to hang on for dear life Ori lost his grip and grabbed onto the legs of his eldest brother.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori cried before losing his grip, Gandalf thrust out his staff and Dori clinged onto it.

"Thorin." Alina shouted when he began walking towards the white Orc, trying to pull herself up, just as the others where, but the Dwarven king paid no head to his mates shout and anger filled his heart as he faced the white orc.

He began his charge just as Alina got her grip only to lose it again when Thorin was knocked from his feet by the White Warg. Once Thorin gained his footing, Azog charged and knocked him from his feet. Bilbo had climbed to his feet grabbing Alina's hand and pulling her up as the White Warg took Thorin between its jaws and bit down causing Thorin to cry in pain and Alina to shriek in defiance. Thorin used Orcist to free himself and the Warg threw the King into a boulder.

Azog said "Bring me the Dwarfs head." To his second, who walked towards Thorin and was about to bring down his sword when he was tackled to the ground by Bilbo and Alina stood protectively over Thorin. Thorin lost consciousness as Bilbo killed the Orc and went to stand with Alina Who shouted in the Black speech.

"Mine!"

Azog's response was "Kill them."

The Wargs began to stalk forward when Kìli, Fìli and Dwalin attacked Alina ran forward killing the Orc before her but never straying too far from her Mate. Bilbo charged and attacked Azog's warg and was knocked from his feet meters from Thorin. As Azog moved towards the limp body of Thorin and the scrabbling Bilbo Giant Eagles began swooping down lifting up Wargs and throwing them, Alina seeing Azog's distraction Alina charged at him but he noticed her and swung his weapon which hit her side breaking a number of her ribs. She cried out in pain.

"I will have your head as well as the Dwarf scums." Azog sneered to Alina

"How will you remove my head, you do not have the ring or the blade or are you more stupid than you look." She spat back in her native tongue holding her injured side. Then an Eagle flew down and in its mighty talons grasped on to Thorin's body, his oaken Shield dropping from his arm. Alina ran and grabbed the shield before jumping from the cliff, landing on the bird that was carrying her mate. She heard the angry cry from the White orc but her attention was focused solely on Thorin.

* * *

**Yeah I did that, what you needed to meet Achlys and she is a bad ass, Alina is about 3,000 years and Achlys is 80 years older and I'm giving Achlys a love interest in the next one so any suggestions I have an idea but contributions would be nice. Also if you search The Slave to The Ring in Youtube all the songs are in a play list.**

**-The Archfiend**


	10. Promises Made

**Promises made**

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

Alina heard Fìli shout "Thorin." But she paid no head and focused on the slow rising and falling of her mate's chest. As they drew closer to the Carrock Alina prepared herself to jump as the eagle placed Thorin on the rock. As she jumped she cried out in pain as her broken ribs stole her breath. Alina fell to her knees and pulled Thorin's head into her lap.

As Gandalf landed he shouted "Thorin."

"You have to live my love." Alina whispered and a single tear ran down her cheek.

Gandalf dropped next to her and said softly "Thorin?" and then began mumbling in a language that Alina did not understand, and then Thorin's eyes flickered open. Alina let out a cry of relief and gently crushed her lips to his.

"The Halfling?" Thorin asked as Alina moved away

"It's alright. Bilbo is here." Gandalf replied, Alina met Bilbo's eyes and they were full of thanks for what he did. "He is quite safe." Gandalf continued. Bilbo sighed in relief

Dwalin and Kìli helped Thorin to his feet before he shrugged them off. Fìli helped Alina who smiled in thanks.

Then Thorin said "You! What were you doing? Both of you." He turned to Alina then back to Bilbo "You nearly got yourself killed."

"Uncle." Fìli said defending Bilbo and Alina

"Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild and you had no place amongst us." Thorin continued Alina tried to say something but her pain from her injury prevented her and she leaned heavily on Kìli.

"I have never been so more wrong in all my life!" Thorin smiled and hugged Bilbo and the group cheered and Alina let a small smile grace her lips.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin continued

"No I would have doubted me to." Bilbo replied "I'm not a hero or a warrior, not even a burglar." He said causing Gandalf to laugh. They turned to watch the eagles leave but something else caught Alina's eye and she moved away from Kìli towards the edge of the Carrock. Then Thorin noticed it followed by Bilbo.

"**Home**." Was all Alina said with tears in her eyes from happiness as she took Thorin's hand in her own, smiling at him as he kissed her knuckles.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, the last of the great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf said

"Our home." Thorin smiled

"You look better when you smile." Alina teased causing Thorin to pull him to her and kiss her, she winced slightly causing Thorin to look at her questionly she shook her head and he nodded but vowed not to leave it be.

Then they heard the tweeting of a bird

"A Raven, the birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said

"That is no raven." Alina said.

"That my dear Oin is a thrush." Gandalf explained

"Well we will take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin said looking at Alina and Bilbo.

"You are right. I do believe the worse is behind us." Bilbo said smiling

"I doubt that my dear Bilbo but we can hope." Alina said grimacing slightly as her ribs realigned and began to heal.

"Aren't you the voice of optimism?" Bofur joked causing the company to laugh as they began to descend down the Carrock. Alina went to follow but Thorin stopped her she turned to look at him with questioning eyes.

"Are you injured?" He asked

"A few broken ribs but they are healing, Azog got a lucky shot." She shrugged and flinched as the last ribs slot into place and healed. "There we are all healed, it takes more than an Orc to kill me." She said slowly kissing him, he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Alina I have something to ask you." Thorin said, "Seeing Azog and nearly dying put things into perspective for me, next time we stop for a breath would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked sheepishly

"Yes of course I will, I'm sure Balin or Gandalf and officiate it, but you are telling Dìs that she wasn't there for our wedding, I'm not being killed by your sister." She laughed pressing soft kisses to his mouth.

Thorin laughed, "Very well but we are hiding for at least a month." Alina laughed and Thorin pulled her in for a kiss before deepening it and pulling her body flush to his.

"Hey we don't have all day!" Kìli and Fìli shouted with twin grins on their faces.

Alina broke away and replied "Go away little children while I show my love for your Uncle , my Fiancé." Alina grinned as they shouted in triumph and ran up to them embracing them both, they were followed by the rest of the company who had followed the boys after they had taken a while. Each and everyone congratulating them.

Alina whispered into Bilbo's ear "Show him how you feel Bilbo, don't let love slip away like I almost did from fear." Bilbo nodded causing her to smile and took Fìli's hand and pulled his lips to his showing the dwarven prince how he felt , causing all of the dwarves to cheer again even Thorin who was happy his nephew had found love just as he had and took Alina's hand and pressed the key to the hidden door into her hand. She eyes widened

"That is instead of a ring my love, I will forge you one when we retake Erebor." Thorin said

"I do not need a ring or gifts to be shown your love and I will always be yours." Alina replied kissing him gently.

"Wait who is telling mother?" Kìli asked fearing for the lives of his beloved Uncle and his beloved Dúrdaní at his mother's wrath. Alina giggled and pointed at Thorin and the company began saying their farewells due to the known wrath of Dìs.

**So this is the last Chapter of the first part, what do you guys think? I need pairing suggestions for Achlys and Selene (Daughter of the Fallen) so please review or PM me your ideas thanks so much for reading and sticking with it.**

**-The Archfiend out x**


	11. Respite from Darkness

**The Desolation of Thranduil**

Respite from Darkness

_Silver flow the streams from Celos to Erui_

_In the green fields of Lebennin!_

_Tall grows the grass there. In the wind from the Sea_

_The white lilies sway,_

_And the golden bells are shaken of mallos and alfirin_

_In the green fields of Lebennin,_

_In the wind from the Sea!_

Alina sat looking where they had been on guard waiting for their burglar to return, she felt Thorin's eyes upon her but continued to search with her eyes for sight of the Hobbit, she felt herself breathe a sigh of relief when he returned, she knew what well who Bilbo had saw. She knew he lived close to where they were.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked

"Too close, a couple of leagues no more, but that's not the worse of it." Bilbo replied

"Wargs have they caught our sent?" Dwalin asked

"No not yet but they will do, we have another problem." Bilbo spoke

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked

"Hmm?"

"They saw you!" Gandlaf spoke looking grim

"No that's not it." Bilbo replied causing Gandalf to smiled and talking before he was finished

"What did I tell you, quiet as a mouse, excellent burglar material." He smiled as the company began praising him except Alina who watched the hobbit grow more annoyed

"Will you listen?" he asked then shouted "Just listen! I'm trying to tell you that there is something else out there."

She smiled at Bilbo shout at the others for them to listen. Fili's little hobbit had grew a backbone, she sent the blonde dwarf a pointed smirk which he returned with a full grin. He walked over and took Bilbo's hand. Thorin groaned at the thought of another enemy.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked the mirth gone from his face

"Ye..Yes but much bigger, much bigger." Bilbo explained about Beorn who both she and Achlys had affectionately names Urs.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin spoke gruffly the company agreeing with him

"There is house, it's not far from here where we might take refuge." Gandalf explained

"Who's house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked

"Neither, he will help us or he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked when they heard Beorn's growl

"None." He replied simply

She spoke finally when Gandalf suggested that they go to his house.

"But he has no love of dwarves or wizards, the only ones he may tolerate is myself and Bilbo."

"You know of him?" Gandalf asked

"We have history." Is the only response he got and a look to Thorin that said she would explain later.

She grabbed her pack and handed Bilbo's to him.

"If we are staying there we need to move before the Orcs find us first, and I for one would prefer not having to deal with them as well as Urs." She spoke with authority that they were unused to. Thorin felt himself fill with pride at her mannerisms and words, he was right to choose her as his queen.

* * *

She guided them quickly, till she stopped.

"What is it?" Asked Dwalin

"Shush." She said pushing her blonde curls behind her pointed ears and listened carefully, before simply saying "Run."

"What?" Bofur asked

"Run!" She shouted before grabbing Thorin's hand as she passed running towards the edge of the woods then they heard the crashing from behind them and began running quickly. She took the rear running to the house just as the beast broke through the tree line. She smirked when she saw Bombur in front, but grumbled under her breath at the dwarves inability to open a door, Thorin flicked the latch as they rushed into the house and rushed to close the door pushing against the large snout of Beorn. Alina skipped up to the door and flicked Beorn on the nose causing a distraction for the company to close the door.

"What is that?" Ori asked

"That is our host." Gandalf replied they all turned to look at him in horror causing Alina to giggle as she sprawled over Beorn's chair and pinching some red grapes and eating them.

"His name is Beorn, he's a skin changer."

"Or if your me and enjoy annoying him is Urs." Alina said grinning

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man." Gandalf explained before looking at Alina questioningly she simply grinned refusing to answer. "The bear is unpredictable, the man can be reasoned with, however he is not over fond of dwarves."

"He's leaving." Ori said drawing their attention

"Get away from there, it's not natural none of it, it's obvious he's under some dark spell." Dori said accusingly

"Thanks Dori." Alina spoke, the sliver haired dwarf stammered his apology to his queen. "Beorn is under no enchantment he was born a skin changer just as I am but I'm not restricted in forms."

"Now get some sleep all of you." Gandalf instructed

"Wait Balin, it's time." Thorin spoke before turning to Alina whose smile grew wide at what he meant.

The older dwarf smiled fondly and nodded as Alina jumped from her chair and stood in front of him, opposite Thorin.

"We are here today to bind these two into one, to forever together that not even death shall truly part them." Balin began "Now swear to Mahal your intentions, Thorin." He gestured

"I swear to Mahal, that I, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain wish to become one with Alina Undómiel, for her to become my queen, bare our children and to stand by my side as my wife." Thorin spoke confindently his eyes never leaving Alina's whose where bright with happiness.

"Alina." Balin turned to her

"I swear to Mahal, that I, Alina Undómiel, daughter of Elrond wish to become one with Thorin Oakenshield, for him to become my king, to carry our children and to stand by my side as my husband." Alina spoke with conviction her brilliant smile reflected on Thorin's face.

"Then I, Balin son of Fundin, wed you both in the eyes of Mahal, Thorin you may kiss your bride." Balin smiled at them as Thorin pulled Alina's lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands went to her waist deepening the kiss. They broke apart when they received cat calls from their nephews, Alina blushed then hugged her husband. Kili and Fili lead Thorin and Alina to a back room which they had decorated with furs and flowers that they could find.

"It's not much but its private and warm." Fili shrugged, Alina surged forward pulling him into a hug as tears ran down her cheek.

"Thank you, both of you, this means so much." She said smiling and kissed both his and Kili's cheeks before taking Thorin's hand and bidding them good night. As soon as they were alone Thorin crushed his lips to hers, the kiss filled with love, lust and promises. They spent the night consummating their marriage, exchanging soft touches, gentle kisses as well as ones filled with lust. What neither of them knew was that their actions would change the future of Middle Earth unknown for the better or for worse. They finally fell asleep in each others arms just as the dawn was about to break and as Beorn returned home.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took soooo long I'm stuggling to update but I'm making a deadline that I update all of my stories by June, and my depression being a dick isn't helping any way I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**-The Archfiend**


End file.
